Du sang noir dans les veines
by lulu56
Summary: Harry Potter 6 ans, mène une vie misérable et horrible chez sa tante et son oncle. Tout change lorsqu'il rencontre un certain Tom Jedusort.
1. Chapitre 1

-----

Du sang noir dans les veines.

Chapitre 1

------

Harry Potter n'était pas un petit garçon normal. Harry était spécial. A tout juste 6 ans, il pensait à la mort bien plus souvent que ne l'aurait dû un petit garçon ordinaire et, parfois, il venait même désirer sa venue pour qu'elle l'emporte ailleurs. Harry Potter vivait au 4 Privet Drive chez sa tante et son oncle ainsi que son énorme cousin Dudley. Aujourd'hui, il venait de voir passer son 6 ème anniversaire dans la plus totale indifference de sa famile adoptive.

Est-ce que la vie aurait eut un goût moins amère si ses parents avait étés encore en vie? Peut-être, sans doute même, la vie devait être forcement plus sucrée loin de chez les Dursley. Bien que sachant que ce n'était pas la faute de ses parents défunts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir et de se sentir trahi. Ils l'avaient abandonné dans cette horrible famille pour toujours.

Une léger vent ballaya le terrain de jeu du quartier dans lequel Harry avait eut le droit d'aller après avoir accompli les tâches ménagères imposées par sa tante. Car depuis qu'il avait un peu plus de 5 ans, Harry devait rendre des services dont l'ampleur augmentait à mesure qu'il grandissait. Et ce n'était pas ce jour exeptionel, qui n'avait plus rien d'exeptionel en fait, qui allait dispenser Harry de travail.

Assis sur une balançoire immobile, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide, le petit brun gardait le regard perdu dans le vague tandis que le soleil déclinait peu à peu. Ses yeux verts étaient encore légèrement rougis, car tout à l'heure il avait cassé une pile d'assiettes alors qu'il les rangeaient dans le buffet du salon et qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans le nouveau tapis de la tante Pétunia. La correction ne s'était pas fait attendre: une claque pour les assiettes, une autre pour avoir tenté d'abimer le nouveau tapis.

Son cousin en avait rit pendant toute l'heure et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry Potter.

La balançoire émit un faible grincement et des bruits de discussions qui se raprochaient firent soudainement sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Entrants dans le terrain de jeux, 6 ou 7 garçons, semblant avoir pour chef le plus gros et le plus idiot de la bande, s'approchèrent de Harry et l'encerclèrent, alors qu'il se mettait debout précipitemment.

-Tu le sais, que c'est notre terrain de jeu. » Fit Dudley en frottant son poing d'une manière menaçante, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « T'as besoin que je t'aide à t'en rappeller, peut-être? »

Dudley eut une horrible grimace et ses amis se mirent à rire comme s'ils s'appretaient tous à voir un spectacle particulièrement drôle et réjouissant.

-Ouais, je crois que c'est ça, Dud'. » Ricana le garçon juste à la droite de son cousin et que Harry identifia comme Piers. « Il a sûrement besoin d'un aide mémoire... »

Dudley eut un rictus, et sans prévenir, il enfonça de toute sa force de petit garçon son poing dans l'estomac de son cousin. Harry, le souffle coupé, chuta à terre en se tenant le ventre, et ses lunettes se brisèrent au sol.

Ce fut comme un signal pour le reste de la bande, et les coups de pieds se mirent à pleuvoir sur le petit brun à terre. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'échapper, de nouveaux coups de pied le ramenaient au centre du cercle, et les rires gras et cruels des autres enfants de son âge resonnaient dans ses oreilles tandis que Dudley criait avec une joie malsaine:

-C'est notre terrain de jeu, t'as compris!? C'est le mien!! Je vais te faire compren...»

Les mots de Dudley moururent dans sa gorge et les coups cessèrent subitement de pleuvoir. Plus de rire, plus de sarcasme, juste un cri déchirant à glacer le sang. Harry releva la tête et vit que tous les amis de Dudley ne s'interressaient désormais plus à lui mais semblaient terrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry se tourna vers les cris et vit son cousin se tortillant au sol dans d'atroces convulsions, hurlant à la mort comme si on l'écartelait vivant.

Harry cligna des yeux. Sans ses lunettes il ne voyait pas très bien. Dudley cessa soudain de crier et seuls de derniers gemissements de douleur temoignaient qu'il fusse encore en vie.

-Partez abjectes petits moldus. » Ordonna une voix sifflante, aussi froide qu'impérieuse. « Déguerpissez ou je vous tue tous. »

On croyait sans peine au sérieux de la menace de mort, et les amis de Dudley pris de panique décampèrent sans demander leur reste tandis que deux d'entre eux se chargeaient d'emmener l'énorme corps de leur chef qui ne semblait plus capable de faire le moindre geste sans gémir de souffrance.

Harry aperçut le propriétaire de la voix. Un magnifique jeune homme de 25 ans environ, des cheveux bruns et un teint d'une extrème paleur. Ses yeux d'un rouge sang se posèrent soudain sur lui et Harry sentit un brusque sentiment de panique l'envahir.

Est ce qu'il s'appretait à lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à Dudley? Tout en s'approchant de lui, l'homme le fixait d'un regard impénétrable et Harry, bien que son cerveau lui ordonnât de quitter les lieux sur le champ, semblait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Une partie de lui craignait le jeune homme, et une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondemment impressionnée par l'aura charismatique de puissance pure qu'il dégageait.

-Bonjour. » Le salua doucement l'homme de sa voix toujours froide mais désormais amicale.

Harry se détendit. L'homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Le jeune homme s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant toujours assit par terre et lui posa une main réconfortante sur ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il lissa les cheveux trempés de sueur du plus jeune et son regard s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur la cicatrice du garçonnet.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça à mon cousin? » Demanda Harry d'une voix où chaque mot transperçait l'admiration mélée de curiosité craintive.

L'homme sourit un instant.

-Tu les detestes vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Aimerais-tu pouvoir faire la même chose? » Demanda le jeune homme sans quitter le plus petit de son regard rouge et calculateur.

-Oui, évidemment! » Répliqua aussitôt Harry avec exitation. « Mon cousin et sa bande me brutalisent chaque jour. Mais je ne peux rien faire... » Expliqua t-il non sans une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Mais comment vous appelez-vous? Moi je m'apelle Harry Potter. »

-Oh, excuse-moi, je manque singulièrement de politesse. Je m'appelle... Tom. »

A ce moment Tom vit les lunettes cassées au pieds de Harry et, sortant une baguette de bois, il tapota les lunettes et les rendit comme neuves à un Harry incrédule.

-Comment vous.. Elles sont.. Je... »

Tom sourit à la franche incrédulité de Harry.

-C'est de la magie, Harry. » Fit-il sans le quitter de son regard pénetrant. « Je suis un sorcier. Et toi aussi. »

-Un sorcier? » Balbutia Harry. « Alors.. pourquoi est ce que je ne peux jamais me défendre de Dudley et de sa bande? »

A ce moment, un énorme serpent noir aux écailles luisantes sortit des replis de l'étrange cape sombre que portait l'homme.

-#Que penses-tu de lui, Nagini?#? » Siffla Tom au serpent.

-#Il me semble plutôt appêtissant, bien que trop maigre, sans aucun doute.# » Siffla en retour de sa langue fourchue le reptile.

Un serpent qui parle?

Les Dursley n'avaient jamais emmené Harry au zoo, -pourquoi auraient-ils dépensé de l'argent pour lui? Par ailleurs, jamais les Dursley ne s'attardaient à regarder des documentaires sur la vie des animaux à la télévision, l'oncle Vernon disait qu'il s'agissait d'émissions pour ceux qui se croyaient plus intelligents que les autres, Dudley les trouvaient complètement ennuyeux et parfaitement inutiles, quant à la tante Pétunia elle n'aimait les reportages que lorsqu'ils traitaient de stars ou de célébrités.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement que les serpents ne parlaient pas. Enfin, en principe. Mais en vérité, le plus inquiétant residait dans le fait qu'il semblait le prendre pour un repas.

-#Je ne suis pas à manger!# » S'exclama Harry qui se releva pour pouvoir prendre de la distance au cas où le serpent qui ondulait à présent autour du torse de Tom déciderait d'en finir tout de suite avec lui.

-#Tu.. tu comprends?# » Demanda Tom tandis que la surprise avait envahie son visage.

-#Ohhh, un fourchelangue, voilà qui change bien des choses..# » Siffla Nagini en glissant jusqu'au sol. « #N'aie, crainte jeune maître des serpents, pour rien au monde je ne mangerais un sorcier qui parle ma langue..# »

Cela sembla rassurer Harry et il osa même approcher timidement ses doigts de la tête du serpent noir qui ferma les yeux lorsque sa petit main se mit à caresser lentement ses écailles froides et glissantes.

-#Est-ce que je parle vraiment une autre langue? Je ne m'en rend pas compte...# » Fit Harry en carressant Nagini sans se rendre compte que personne d'autre, et certainement pas à Little Whinging, n'aurait comprit le sens des mots qu'il sifflait inconsiemment.

Tom ne détachait plus son regard de l'enfant et le plus grand intérêt se lisait dans son regard. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-#Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à controler ta magie, Harry?# » Fit Tom au plus jeune qui leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir.

-Oh, oui! Est-ce que vous m'apprendriez à faire ce que vous avez fait à Dudley? »Répondit-il. « Quand? Tout de suite? »

-J'aimerais vraiment, Harry crois-le, mais j'ai un... rendez-vous, très urgent, qui m'attends. »

Les traits du petit garçon s'affaisèrent légèrement sous la deception, et Tom reprit en fourchelangue:

-#Mais fais moi confiance, je reviendrais demain.# »

-Pour de vrai? »

Tom hocha la tête d'un air serein et un sifflement rapella Nagini à lui qui retourna se cacher sous l'ample manteau de son maitre.

-Mais tout cela devra rester entre nous, d'accord? N'en dis rien à ta famille de moldue. Je viendrais demain, environ à la même heure, devant ce square. »

-#J'éspère que tu sera là, jeune Fourchelangue.# » Fit Nagini en passant sa tête sous la manche.

-Bien sûr! » S'écria Harry qui tremblait d'impatience à l'idée d'apprendre la magie.

-Alors à demain, Harry. » Fit le sorcier avant de disparaitre énigmatiquement dans un claquement sec.

C'était un étrange personnage, ce Tom, songea Harry. Etait-il celui qui le délivrerait de l'enfer qu'était sa vie? Il l'esperait de tout coeur. Pour le première fois de sa vie, une personne s'était souciée de lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne l'avait arraché de la bande à Dudley, pas comme Vernon ou Pétunia qui ne faisaient rien pour arrêter les « légères turbulences » de leur fils, ou comme les habitants du quartier qui, tellement habitués à voir Harry se faire molester par son cousin, ne disaient plus rien lorsqu'ils voyaient le petit brun aux prises des brutalités de Dudley et ses amis.

Tom faisait un peu peur, c'était indéniable. Ses yeux rouges et son beau visage pâle qui faisait étrangement penser à la physionomie d'un serpent, lui imposaient à la fois crainte et respect. Pourtant, il devait être gentil. N'était-il pas venu le délivrer des coups? Ne lui avait-il pas promis de lui apprendre la magie?

Harry épousta ses vêtements salis par la bagarre avec Dudley et les autres et grimaça. Il allait avoir des bleus. Soudain, une peur incontrolable l'envahie. Dudley aura sûrement raconté l'affaire à ses parents prêt à gober tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de leur fiston bien aimé, en enjolivant, bien sûr, l'histoire de manière à mettre Harry dans le rôle du méchant persécuteur.

Il marcha le plus lentement possible jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive, en gardant espoir qu'au bout du chemin la maison aurait peut-être disparue. Malheureusement, la petit maisonnée proprette derrière le jardin parfaitement entretenu au gazon sain et verdoyant, se tenait toujours là lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de « chez lui ».

Il sonna sans grande conviction, et aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, ses terribles appréhensions se relevelèrent fondées.

-Tu vas tout de suite t'expliquer, mon garçon! » Rugit l'oncle Vernon en l'arrachant au palier de la porte par la peau du coup.

Son visage rougeaud semblait hors de lui et une veine battait dangeureusement sur sa tempe.

-Alors!? » Hurla Vernon tandis que la tante Pétunia enlaçait protectivement dans ses bras son petit blondinet gras qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à porter à cause du poids difficilement soulevable de l'enfant de seulement 6 ans.

-Je.. je .. quoi? » Balbutia Harry absolument pétrifié devant l'énorme homme défiguré par la colère devant lui. « Je... n'ai rien fait. »

Harry tremblait de peur. Il se sentait si minuscule devant l'homme prêt à le frapper. Si seulement il avait pu faire comme Tom! Il se serait enfin vengé de toutes les injutices que l'accablaient depuis sa naissance les Dursley.

Dudley étouffa soudain une exclamation dans les bras de sa mère et tendit un doigt boudinné en direction du visage de Harry. Le brun déglutit. Qu'est ce que Dudley allait encore dire pour l'enfoncer d'avantage dans l'embarras?

-Ses... ses lunettes! Nous... nous les avions cassées j'en suis sûr! Et elles sont... elles sont... »

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangèrent un regard de stupéfaction horrifiée comme s'ils semblaient avoir réalisé quelque chose. Harry déglutit à nouveau. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas l'aveu de Dudley d'avoir cassé ses lunettes qui les horrifiait tant, ils n'avaient jamais empeché Dudley de le frapper.

Mais comment allait-il expliquer la répartion miracle des lunettes sans y inclure Tom? Harry était toujours victime d'incidents bizarres. Par chance, Vernon ne demanda pas plus d'explications, et c'est en hurlant et le teint violacé qu'il lui ordonna de filer dans son placard.

Sans plus attendre, Harry courut jusque sous l'escalier et s'enferma dans la minuscule remise qui lui tenait de chambre. Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, Harry sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues. Pour ce jour d'anniversaire...

Une profonde haine l'envahie à l'encontre des Dursley. Il exécrait cette famille, il aurait voulu les réduire en charpie, tous! Comment pouvait-on être aussi injuste? Comment pouvait-on toujours le violenter, l'ouspiller et l'accuser sans cesse?

S'il l'avait pu à cet instant , Harry aurait infligé à toute cette famille les pires souffrances endurables avant de les faires taires à tout jamais. Oh oui il l'aurait voulu! Les tenir dans sa main, petits êtres mesquins et insignifiants, et refermer son poing sans aucun remords.

Harry sentait une rage qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû ressentir à cet âge de pureté où l'innoncence aurait dûe être le maître mot, et des larmes de haine coulèrent encore sur ses joues.

Un jour...

Harry savait qu'il était spécial. Il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point.

-----

Fin du premier chapitre! C'est ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter, alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant!

Bisous à tous,

lulu56

-----


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée de ce retard plus qu'enormissime...

La suite est déjà toute prête, hélas j'étais partie en vacances et je suis rentrée il y a à peine 1 heure. Le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre ne sera donc plus aussi important à l'avenir! Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre personellement à chacune de vos reviews qui m'ont fait bien plus que plaisir, la chartre de ne l'autorisant pas...

Je tiens quand même à remercier tout spécialement : **Mistycal, winrii, NEPHERIA, lilyp, whitangel, adenoide, Maco, Ewilan Potter, Touraz, ariora, Alatariel fellagunt, Blackmoony83, yaoi gravi girl, Dramyre lovy, Sylfe, zaika, tipex, nicoco49, Zowl, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Alienor01, Loou, et Aurelie Malfoy** pour leurs reviews qui donne plaisir à poursuivre!

-----

Du sang noir dans les veines.

Chapitre 2

------

Lord Voldemort n'était ni aimable ni sympathique. Non. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. En vérité il était même cruel. Il prenait un plaisir sincère à voir des êtres vivants se convulser de douleur devant lui, implorer sa pitié humblement à ses pieds pour les tuer ensuite, où encore les voir trembler de peur sous son regard dénué de la moindre compassion.

Il y a 6 ans, Lord Voldemort avait été réduit à néant. À moins qu'un souffle, à moins que l'ombre d'un fantôme. Alors que le monde de la sorcellerie commencait à croire à sa disparition définitive, à peine 5 ans plus tard il refaisait surface, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais, aidé de ses fidèles mangemorts restés pour la plus part sous sa coupe à guetter sa revenue.

Il avait tenté de garder la nouvelle de son retour cachée, dans le but de garder une précieuse longueur d'avance, mais inévitablement, des fuites avaient laissées des bribes d'informations s'échapper, et désormais la rumeur plus ou moins certaines du retour du mage Noir le plus puissant du monde faisait frisonner les sorciers les plus avertis.

Lord Voldemort avait longtemps maudit son erreur quant à cette stupide prophétie. Il avait eut 5 ans pour s'y consacrer. Mais désormais il avait compris. L'erreur de Dumbledore avait été de croire que Harry Potter et lui étaient ennemis nés. Lui aussi avait cru que se débarasser du potentiel adversaire était la seule solution. Mais à présent, le Lord avait compris le sens de la phrase « L'union fait la force ». Il ne se tromperait pas une seconde fois: Harry Potter serait de son côté et deviendrait son plus précieux atout.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, il s'était rendu là où domiciliait Harry Potter, dans un quartier infesté de Moldus. Il avait pensé envoyer Nagini pour lui glaner quelques informations sans se montrer car lui même, il le savait, ne pouvait pas entrer dans la maison du jeune Potter en personne à cause des stupides protections de Dumbledore. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer Harry Potter si tôt.

Il n'avait pas était difficile de le reconnaître, pourtant 5 ans plus tard,: même à plusieurs rues, il sentait l'incroyable magie que le petit garçon répandait autour de lui. Une magie extraordinairement présente chez un enfant si jeune, une magie qui ne demandait qu'à être domptée pour reveler toute l'ampleur de sa puissance.

Lord Voldemort savait percevoir l'aptitude magique d'un sorcier. Et il pouvait affirmer qu'eux deux étaient de la même trempe... Harry Potter deviendrait d'une puissance incontrôlable, il le pressentait. Et les pressentiments de Lord Voldemort se révélaient rarement faux.

Assis dans un fauteuil vert brodé de fils d'argent, Lord Voldemort, moins connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, semblait profondemment absorbé dans ses pensées. Quiquonque aurait pénétré dans la pièce à ce moment là se serait vu infliger une servère correction. On ne dérangeait pas Lord Voldemort de ses reflexions.

Une petite horloge décorée par deux serpents verts s'entraleçants sonna dans la pièce et Nagini enroulée autour du bras de l'homme fut tirée de son sommeil paisible. Le reptile d'argent entourant le cadran fit un tour, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six tours. Six heures. Lord Voldemort tapota l'acoudoir d'un air songeur, se leva et dans un claquement sec, il transplana de la pièce.

« Crac »

-----

« Crac »

Le Mage Noir survola d'un regard supérieur et méprisant les habitations moldues qui s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres. De véritables cages à lapins. Toutes identiques: belles et impersonelles, un jardin propre et bien entrenu devant, dont aucune ne se differenciait de l'autre si ce n'était de par le numéro de boîte aux lettres.

Tom Jedusor renifla avec un dédain évident et marcha vers l'aire de jeu moldue. Déserte. Nagini glissa silencieusement jusque par terre, étant d'un poids assez important pour un homme.

-#Crois-tu qu'il aurait changé d'avis?# » Demanda Tom, méditatif, à Nagini.

Le serpent secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et allait siffler quelque chose en retour quand Tom leva soudainement la tête. Une brusque vague de magie venait de balayer tout Privet Drive.

Une manifestation conséquente magique venait d'avoir lieu, Harry Potter étant le seul sorcier domicilié dans les environs, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui en était à l'origine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se mit à marcher rapidemment en direction de la source de la magie et quelques minutes plus tard s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Le numéro quatre. Une maison aussi anodine que les autres mais étrangement, toutes les vitres s'étaient brisées, et le sorcier qu'était Lord Voldemort pouvait sentir la source de magie peu commune qu'elle abritait.

Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils. Trop de protections et de barrières magiques défendaient cette maison de sa personne... Ce vieux hibou d'Albus Dumbledore en était à l'origine, évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas y entrer lui même, bien qu'il lui demangeat d'aller chercher Harry. Le gamin devait avoir des ennuis pour s'être laissé aller à exploser toutes les vitres de la maison.

-#Nagini, entre et ramène-moi le jeune Potter.# » Ordonna le sorcier.

Tout en silence, le serpent glissa jusque au sol, sinua vers la maison puis remonta le long de la façade pour entrer par la fenêtre à guillotine négligemment entrouverte. La vitre avait volée en éclat comme toutes les autres, mais l'adresse reptilienne de Nagini lui suffisait pour pénétrer dans l'habitation sans encombre.

-Ne m'approche pas! » Hurlait une voix d'enfant, perdue entre terreur et rage. « Ne m'approche plus jamais! »

Nagini suivit la voix, et glissa silencieusement sur le carrelage glacé et étincellant de propreté de ce qui semblait être la cuisine des Moldus.

-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, sale petit vaurien!! » Cria encore plus fort une voix d'homme.

Nagini aperçut un énorme Moldu au teint écarlate qui paraissait sur le point d'exploser au sens litteral du terme.

-Pa.. Papa.. Un ... un sepent! » Fit d'une petite voix un autre garçonnet, blond, gras et Moldu.

Le long reptile d'un noir brillant réprima un rictus et se mit en travers de Harry et de son oncle, puis se leva sur sa hauteur pour arriver au même niveau que l'homme menacant le jeune brun.

-#C'est Tom qui m'envoie, Harry# » Siffla Nagini tandis que l'Oncle Vernon reculait d'un air horrifié, prenant sa femme et son fils pour les éloigner du danger. « #Il ne peux pas entrer lui-même dans la maison. Ces misérables créatures t'importunaient, n'est ce pas? Veux-tu que je leur fasse goûter mon venin?# »

Nagini siffla furieusement en direction des Durley réfugiés dans le coin opposé et Harry eut un bref instant de reflexion avant de dire:

-#Non, partons plutôt tout de suite d'ici, je ne veux plus rester une seconde de plus!# »

-Papa, Harry parle aux serpents! » S'exclama bêtement Dudley dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra encore d'avantage contre elle dans une attitude protective.

Ne voulant plus qu'une chose, quitter le plus vite possible cet enfer, Harry courut vers la porte d'entrée et se précipita vers l'extérieur, suivi immédiatement de Nagini.

-Harry! » S'exclama Tom en voyant l'enfant de 6 ans sortir, les yeux larmoyants et l'air complètement dépassé par les évenements. « Que s'est-il passé? »

-L'on... L'oncle Vernon voulait encore me frapper » Balbutia Harry en s'agripant dans le pantalon noir de Tom, paniqué. « Et je .. j'ai eut peur et je me suis fâché aussi et... toutes les fenêtres ont explosées comme ça. Alors aprés il a dit qu'il allait me tuer et que j'étais un monstre.. et... et... »

L'enfant s'effondra en sanglots contre le sorcier plus âgé. Tom ne savait comment réagir. Les seuls contacts avec les enfants qu'avait eu Voldemort étaient ceux de sa triste enfance. Des souvenirs guère rejouissants dans lesquels il se faisaient traiter d'erreur de la nature ou de monstre alors que se manifestaient les premices de ses talents magiques dont il ignorait encore la nature même.

Comment n'aurait-il pu ne pas se reconnaître dans le môme aggripé contre son pantalon comme si sa vie en dépendait? Tout comme lui, il était orphelin. Tout comme lui, il avait été élevé par des Moldus imbéciles. Tout comme lui, il avait ignoré longtemps la Magie jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier lui apprenne ce qu'il était véritablement. Tout comme lui, il était un sang-mélé, et tout comme lui il n'attendait que quelqu'un qui puisse lui montrer la voie car tout comme lui, son destin promettait d'être prestigieux.

-Viens, je vais t'aider. » Fit Tom en s'agenouillant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Nagini siffla à côté, regardant du coin de son oeil jaune dénué de paupière son maître dans une situation plus qu'improbable. Elle devait bien être la seule à avoir jamais vu Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, consoler un enfant de 6 ans.

-#Nagini, nous rentrons au manoir.# »

Elle glissa silencieusement vers son Maître, et l'enfant toujours dans les bras de celui-ci, ils transplanèrent dans un « Crac » sonore.

------

-Hhhh »

-Ca va Harry? » Demanda Tom en voyant l'enfant avaler avec empressement une bouffé d'air. « Ne t'en fais pas, le premier tranplanage et toujours un peu spécial. »

Il posa l'enfant devant l'immense grille en fer forgé décorée de plusieurs serpents de bronze massif s'entralacants de manière artistique. Derrière la grille, une immense cour. Vide.

-#Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important, Harry, qu'il faudra bien que tu retiennes, d'accord?# » Fit-il en fourchelangue pour que personne ne puisse surprendre l'information qu'il s'appretait à divulguer au petit. « #Le Manoir de Lord Voldemort se trouve juste derrière cette grille.# »

Harry haussa un sourcil, rien ne se trouvait derrière cette grille. Mais au même moment où il avait cette pensée, un immense manoir à l'allure fière et imposante apparaissait au centre de la gigantesque cour bordée de verdure.

-Qui est Lord Voldemort? » Demanda innocemment Harry au plus vieux tout en comtemplant d'un air incrédule et émerveillé le fantastique Manoir qui venait d'émerger de nul part.

Tom eut un sourire à cette question burlesque qu'aucun sorcier sensé n'aurait posée en prononçant son nom sans le moindre sursaut de crainte ou le moindre frisson d'épouvante.

-#Parle moi en fourchelangue, Harry.# » Lui demanda Tom, pour qu'il ne puisse être le seul humain à comprendre ses questions et rester à l'abri de la curiosité de ses Mangemorts lorsqu'ils se trouveraient dans le Manoir. « #Lord Voldemort, c'est moi. C'est un peu comme un pseudonyme si tu veux... On me connait sous ce nom là, et peu de personne savent que je m'apelle Tom Jedusor en réalité. D'ailleurs à part toi et Nagini, personne n'oserait m'apeller ainsi.# »

Tom s'avança vers la grille de fer forgée qui s'ouvrit comme par enchantement sur son passage.

-#Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu toi-même chez les Dusley? Nagini m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas entrer...# » Demanda Harry avide de questions.

-#Un sorcier appelé Albus Dumbledore a protégé magiquement cette maison avec des enchantements particuliers afin que je ne puisse pas t'approcher dans cette habitation.# » Siffla Tom tandis qu'une lueur de haine traversait son regard au seul nom du directeur de Poudlard.

-#Pourquoi a t-il fait une chose pareil! A cause de ça tu n'a failli pas pouvoir empêcher l'oncle Vernon de me frapper!# » S'exclama Harry tandis qu'ils traversaient la grande cour sablée. « #Heureusement que Nagini était là!# »

Albus Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore... Non, il ne connaissait pas ce nom là, et il était à peu prés certain de ne l'avoir jamais entendu. En tout cas, aux vues des éclairs qu'avaient lancés les yeux de Tom à l'évocation de ce sorcier, il ne devait vraiment pas le porter dans son coeur.

Qui pouvait être cet Albus Dumbledore? Pourquoi avait-il mis des barrière magiques pour empêcher Tom de venir le sauver des Dursley? Et si ce Dumbledore avait fait une telle chose, c'est qu'il le connaissait, lui Harry? Alors pourquoi l'avait-il toujours laissé tout seul à se faire maltraiter par les Dursley sans rien faire?

Une brusque bouffée de gratitude envers Tom envahie subitement Harry. Lui l'avait sauvé, lui s'était soucié de lui et lui avait apporté son aide malgrè les barrières de ce Dumbledore malfaisant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir et Tom sortit sa baguette magique. Il tapota celle-ci qui s'ouvrit docilement sous l'effet. Harry entra aux coté de Tom et eut le souffle coupé. De la même manière que les Dursley ne l'avait jamais emmené au zoo, il ne l'avait jamais emmené visiter de château.

Et tout ici avait l'air grandiose. Jamais Harry n'avait vu de maison aussi grande et c'est avec dérision qu'il repensa à la maison des Dursley. Tom ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie, c'était un fait.

De grands cadres décoraient le gigantesque hall d'entrée, et le plus incroyable résidait dans le fait que les personnage peints semblaient vivants et bougeaient dans leur cadre. Certains des portraits lui jetaient des regards intrigué tandis que d'autres lui souriaient gentiment. Harry brûlait de questions, mais la vie chez l'Oncle Vernon lui avait enseignée de taire ses interrogations afin de ne pas ennuyer trop souvent les grandes personnes.

Lord Voldemort jeta un coup d'oeil en coin au petit garçon et ne put reprimer un sourire avant que son masque habituel ne reprenne ses droits. Pas un sourire froid, mais un sourire amusé, presque tendre si le visage de Lord Voldemort avait pu exprimer la tendresse.

-#Viens Harry.# » Lui intima le sorcier en le sortant de son air béat. « #Je vais te montrer ta chambre.# »

Une chambre, songea Harry avec stupéfaction. Il aurait une chambre? Lui qui avait toujours dormi dans un placard sordide rempli d'araignée mieux nourries que lui?

-#Oui, tu auras une chambre# » Fit Tom comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées -Harry se demanda si ce n'était d'ailleur pas le cas-. « #Considère ce lieu comme ta propre maison, si le veux bien. Désormais, Harry, n'oublies pas: tu sais que tu peux compter sur quelqu'un.# »

Harry lui renvoya un regard emplit de reconnaisance et lui adressa un sourire maginifique.

Tom ne put s'empecher de ressentir un sentiment étrange au niveau de l'estomac. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Avec crainte ou respect, oui. Mais ainsi, jamais. Il se resaisit. Mettre l'enfant dans sa poche pour qu'il soit de son côté était une chose, s'attacher à lui en était une autre.

-#Viens# » Fit-il au plus jeune.

Il entraina le petit dans un dédale impressionant de couloirs et croisérent plusieurs hommes et femmes vétus de capes noires qui le regardérent bizarrement sans sembler oser poser de question. Harry se dit que Tom devait vraiment apprécier les serpents, car la plus part des décorations en faisaient la référence. Il s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte boisée et vernie, et Tom ouvrit la porte.

-#Voilà ta chambre, Harry# » Sourit-il légèrement à l'enfant qui semblait encore plus impressioné que dans le hall. « #Un de mes mangemorts, c'est-à-dire un de mes serviteurs, ira te chercher des vêtements de sorcier pour que tu cesses de ressembler à un de ces stupides Moldus.# »

-#Merci, Tom! Tu es vraiment gentil!# » S'exclama le petit brun en ignorant totalement l'effet que ces mots prononcés avec une vériatble sincérité et denués de la peur qui accompagnait habituellement les éloges chez ses mangemort, pouvaient causer au Mage Noir.

Gentil? Ca c'était vraiment drôle, songea ironiquement le seigneur des Ténébres.

-#Nagini va rester avec toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose dis-le lui, elle saura où me trouver.# »

Voldemort lui accorda un petit sourire, chose que pratiquement personne d'encore vivant ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu, et détourna les talons.

Il n'aurait certainement pas cru emmener Harry chez lui si tôt, mais finalement c'était une bonne chose... Comme disait Greyback: « plus jeunes, plus maléables. »


	3. Chapitre 3

-----

Un très très grand merci à **Mistycal, Lorelei Candice Black, Zowl, Aurelie Malfoy, adenoide, Touraz, Hinata55, Rayondesoleil94, zaika, jenni944, gilou, HRGOTHAR, octo, Godric Serpentard, 666Naku, Lady Morgane Slytherin et Ambrena** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment très plaisir.

J'ai constaté avoir eut moins de reviews au second chapitre qu'au premier, néanmoins j'éspère que la fic continuera à vous plaire !

------

-#Alors, ta chambre te plaît-elle, jeune fourchelang?# » Demanda Nagini à Harry qui s'était précipité sur le lit et bondissait à présent avec un plaisir evident sur le matelas moelleux.

-#Oh, oui! Rien à voir avec le placard des Dursley!# » S'exclama le petit avec joie tandis que le long serpent noir rampait souplement sur le lit pour venir se glisser auprès de lui. « #Tom est vraiment quelqu'un de bien# »

Harry aurait juré que Nagini avait eut un petit rire si une telle chose avait été physiquement possible pour les serpents.

-#Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?# » Interrogea t-il devant une réaction si innatendue.

-#Eh bien, disons que mon maître possède de nombreux ennemis, et qu'il n'est guère apprécié par beaucoup de gens. Peu de personne lui portent un jugement tel que le tien. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. C'est lui qui m'a recueilli alors que j'étais un bébé sur le point de mourir.# »

-#Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas beaucoup apprécié?# » Demanda innocemment Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-#Le pouvoir engendre la jalousie, et la jalousie entraine la haine.# » Soupira faiblement Nagini sur le ton de la sagesse tout en se lovant contre le jeune enfant

Harry médita un instant sur les propos du reptile. Tom devait être très puissant, alors. Tom. Tom ou... « Lord Voldemort », comme il se faisait surnommer.

-#Pourquoi se fait-il apeller Lord Voldemort?# » Demanda t-il en tapotant son menton d'un air songeur.

-#C'est une manière de se faire respecter, je pense, mais je ne connais pas toute les raisons qui l'ont poussées à changer de nom.# » Expliqua Nagini . « #Je crois bien que tu sois le seul humain à avoir l'autorisation de l'apeller par son véritable prénom... Cependant, je crois qu'il serait préférable de ne pas le montrer aux autres Mangemorts, ses serviteurs... Du moins pour l'instant. Ils seront sûrement jaloux de ta place de choix, et comme je te l'ai déjà dis, la jalousie entraine la haine...# »

-#Est-ce qu'il a beaucoup de serviteurs, ces... Mangemorts? Et pourquoi? Est ce que Tom est un homme d'affaire important ou quelque chose comme ça?# » Demanda t-il en repensant à l'oncle Vernon qui, parfois, discutait à table et avec orgueil ou colère de ses propres employés.

-#On peut dire, ça comme ça.# » Fit lentement le serpent. « #Il a en effet des occupations à grandes responsabilités qui lui obligent parfois à faire des choix difficiles...# » Siffla doucement Nagini.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il avait tellement de questions à poser. Hier encore il n'était qu'un sale monstre reclu au 4 Privet Drive, et aujourd'hui, un protecteur veillait sur lui tandis qu'il discutait avec un serpent amical, assis sur un lit confortable dans une chambre de rêve.

-#Les Dursley savaient que j'étais un sorcier?# » Demanda soudainement Harry alors que l'horrible visage violacé et rouge de fureur de l'oncle Vernon refaisait surface dans sa tête.

-#Ca je n'en sais rien...# »Avoua Nagini « # Mais n'oublie jamais: les Moldus sont idiots et détestent les sorciers, car ils sont plus puissants qu'eux. Ils t'auraient surement détruits si tu était resté chez eux... N'oublie jamais que ton Moldu d'oncle a tenté de te battre car tu étais différent d'eux. Ne l'oublie jamais, c'est une leçon qui se verifiera dans le futur.#. »

Elle abandonna son ton amère plein d'une rancoeur acide quasi-palpable et poursuivit plus joyeusement en chatouillant l'enfant de sa langue fourchue:

-#Heureusement, tu es en sécurité à présent! Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il arrive quelque chose de mal à mon jeune fourchelang!# »

-#Nagini!# » Gazouilla le petit brun sous les chatouilles.

Trois coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent soudain. La tante pétunia n'avait jamais pris la peine de toquer à la porte, et Harry se demanda ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-#Dis lui d'entrer# »

-Euh... entrez? » Fit timidement Harry intrigué par une prévenance dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une extrème blondeur et tout vêtu de noir -ce qui semblait être une expèce de mode ici- faisant ressortir d'avantage la pâleure de ses traits.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter. » Le salua l'homme d'une voix trainante et glacée qui déplue immédiatement à Harry. « Je m'apelle Lucius Malefoy. »

L'homme avait des traits fins empreints d'une certaine noblesse, et entra en se déplacant avec des geste très maniérés et une l'allure digne dans le port de tête. Il portait ce qui semblait être une pile de vêtements dans les mains et marcha jusqu'à lui d'un air hautain.

Harry fut encore plus héberlué lorsqu'il vit l'homme incliner légerment la tête,indeniablement respectueusement, et l'enfant se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire. Devait-il lui aussi s'incliner?

-J'ai pour vous des vêtements de sorcier que le Maître m'a demandé de vous apporter. ». Dit l'homme en surveillant d'un oeil aussi méfiant que dégouté Nagini dont les anneaux roulaient à présent.

-#Regarde-le, je peux sentir sa peur d'ici.# » Fit Nagini d'un ton amusé. « #Tu crois qu'il aurait l'air un peu moins coincé si je lui montrais mes beaux crochets venimeux?# »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai que l'homme avait l'air passablement coincé avec ses airs d'aristocrate pur souche.

Sans avoir pu comprendre un traitre mot de l'interaction, l'homme pinça les lèvres dignement et reprit d'un ton toujours formel et hautain:

-Le Maître m'a demandé de vous informer qu'il vous attends dans la salle des miroirs et vous prie de revêtir une robe de sorcier. »

Visiblement, vouvoyer un enfant gifflait son égo et aprés une dernier signe de tête, il disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry sauta du lit et s'avança vers la comode rouge de bois verni. Elle était un peu haute pour lui et il dû tendre le bras pour tirer la pile de vêtement à lui.

Les habits soigneusement plié tombèrent au sol et Harry prit les morceau d'étoffes dans ses petites mains. Un pantalon noir et une longue robe noire. Très à la mode du manoir. Un peu rétissant à l'idée de devoir porter une robe, il revêtit néanmoins les vêtements apportés. Au moins il cesserait de devoir garder le vieux jean de Dudley 10 fois trop large pour lui.

Une fois la tenue revêtie, il s'examina dans le miroir pied-en-cape. Finalement il n'avait pas l'air trop idiot et il ne ressemblait pas à une fille malgré la robe, même si Dudley y aurait sans doute vu matière à se moquer de lui. Il y avait même une capuche -noire pour changer- et une attache d'argent sur le devant. Harry n'avait jamais eut de vêtements à lui. Et porter des habits à sa taille était une véritable premiere fois pour lui.

-#Tu as finit de t'admirer?# » Le taquina Nagini qui avait glissée jusqu'à lui. « # Viens je vais te montrer le chemin, le manoir est grand.# »

Grand était un euphémisme! Heureusement que Nagini était là, sinon Harry aurait était certain de se perdre. Tout lui semblait immense et démesuré. Les lieux n'étaient ni froids ni austeres: de nombreux tapis verts et argents s'étalaient sur les dales de marbre et l'endroit avait quelque chose de noble empreint d'un soupçon de mystère.

Les personnages dans les cadres fascinaient toujours autant Harry, et il aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps pour regarder de plus prés la representation d'un animal étrange à corps de cheval et à tête d'aigle qu'un petit sorcier vêtu d'une cape s'éfforcait d'enfourcher courageusement sans y parvenir. Harry n'avait plus rien à envier aux stupides zoo où les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais emmené.

Au moment où le sorcier s'appretait à recommencer sa manoeuvre mais cette fois à l'aide d'un escabeau, Harry dû se résoudre à suivre Nagini qui l'apellait. Ils montèrent un escalier de marbre aussi blanc que la neige et névuré de délicates rigoles sombres, et Nagini finit par s'arrêter devant une imensse porte à double battants légerement entrouverte. Harry toqua prudemment quelque coups et ne pouvant contenir d'avantage sa curiosité, entra dans la pièce.

Elle était toute aussi gigantesque que le manoir et tout les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs de differentes formes et de differentes tailles. Il s'avança dans la pièce, avec l'air de devorer l'ensemble des yeux. Certains des miroirs avaient une teinte nacrée qui donnait un air flou, d'autre renvoyait une image renversée qui donnait l'impression à Harry d'avoir la tête en bas, un autre laissa Harry perplexe car il renvoyait l'image de la pièce derrière sans qu'il y fusse refleté.

-Bonjour, Harry. » Fit Lord Voldemort derrière lui.

Harry se retourna en sursaut, s'arrachant brusquement du miroir qui ne refletait personne.

-Oh! Je ne vous avais pas vu! » S'exclama t-il le coeur battant.

-J'ai un cadeau, pour toi, Harry. » Poursuivit le Lord en sortant de derrière lui un petit coffert long et plat. « Il me semble que c'était ton aniversaire, hier... »

Il donna à l'enfant le coffret et, Harry, sans même se demander comment Tom savait que la veille avait été le jour de sa naissance, saisit la boîte en tremblant légérement. Jamais il n'avait eut le moindre cadeau. Jamais. Pas une seule fois.

Son anniversaire avait toujours superbement ignoré, tandis que chaque 24 Décembre, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lui avait toujours affirmé que le Père Noël n'apportait jamais de cadeaux aux monstres. A 5 ans, Harry avait appris à haïr le père Noël.

Il ouvrit d'un geste fébrile le coffret et en sortit une baguette de bois mince.

-C'est une baguette magique. Ta baguette magique, Harry. Elle devrait te convenir. »

Harry prit le manche de la baguette dans sa main droite, et immédiatement une douce chaleur l'envahit, faisant vibrer chacun des sens de son être. Lord Voldemort eut un signe de tête appréciateur et Harry babultia d'une petite voix, le regard emplit de gratitude affective:

-Merci. »

-Maintenant, il va falloir apprendre à t'en servir, bien sûr. » Fit le Lord, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce disant il s'approcha de lui pour lui montrer comment tenir convenablement sa baguette.

------

1 an plus tard

--------

Harry se reveilla brusquement, transpirant et respirant violemment de manière hératique et hachée. Tremblant encore et le corps couvert de sueur, Harry saisit à tatons sa baguette magique et marmonna une formule qui embrasa immédiatement toutes les chandelles de sa chambre.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front, s'assit sur son lit et déglutit avec peine.

-#Encore un cauchemard sur ces Moldus, Harry?# » Demanda Nagini d'une voix pâteuse encore à moitié endormie sur le lit à côté du garçon.

Harry hocha la tête d'une façon presque honteuse. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de faire ces stupides rêves. Une fois par semaine au minimum, le visage rouge de fureur de l'oncle Vernon revenait le menacer dans son sommeil. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour en finir avec la terreur qui s'emparait de tout son être lors de ces brefs retour dans le passée de son enfance terrifiante.

C'était toujours la même chose. Lui, Harry, se trouvait absolument pétrifié devant l''homme. Sa baguette magique à la main, il tentait de lui jeter tout les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête, mais tout ses efforts se revelaient inextricablement vains devant le bourreau de sa petite enfance.

La même peur panique s'insinuait alors dans ses veines telle un poison acide et la gigantesque main de l'oncle Vernon prête à frapper lourdement se levait alors vers lui, et... C'était à ce moment là qu'il se reveillait généralement, en sursaut et tremblant de peur dans son lit comme un faible. Et Harry détestait les faibles.

Il avait déjà parlé de ces cauchemards à son « père », comme il considérait Tom à présent. Mais contre des angoisse si pronfondemment ancrées, aucune potion ni aucun sortilège n'aurait pu guérir ses épouvantes. Les terreurs psychologiques étaient les plus terribles, il le savait mieux que quiquonque.

En une année, rien n'était plus pareil. Désormais, Harry était considéré à juste titre de valeur comme le fils de Lord Voldemort, et chaque jour, il recevait l'enseignement du mage noir en personne qui semblait acccorder une patience infinie et une droitesse inflexible envers le jeune sorcier.

La loi interdisait aux sorciers de premier cycle d'utiliser la magie. Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas connu pour respecter la loi, et bien qu'à peine alors âgé de 6 ans, Harry avait entamé un entrainement assidu d'un niveau très ardu dispensé par le Mage Noir lui-même.

Harry avait progressé d'une rapidité hos norme, et à tout juste 7 ans il lancait les sortilèges impardonnables avec une dextérité qui faisait pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs Mangemorts.

Voldemort avait toujours préféré porter son enseignement sur la Magie Noire. Il la considérait, disait-il , comme l'aboutissement supérieure de la Magie Blanche. Mais bien plus encore que l'étude de tout ce qui avait trait à la Magie, il lui avait profondemment inculqué ses préceptes jusqu'à la moelle des os. La haine des Moldus et de Albus Dumbledore était à présent profondemment ancrée dur comme fer dans le jeune cerveau de l'enfant, et les opinions du père comme du fils ne divergeaient jamais dans une parfaite symbiose.

Harry n'était pas un Mangemort. Même s'il avait toujours souhaité ardument avoir l'honneur de porter la légendaire Marque des Ténébres, Lord Voldemort l'y avait toujours refusé, considérant que son « fils » méritait mieux que d'être traité comme le reste du bétail.

Il était désormais le jeune Prince aux yeux des Mangemort et bien plus pour lui à présent que le précieux atout qu'il avait simplement vu en lui au début. Cela, bien sûr, il s'efforcait de le masquer. Lord Voldemort ne se connait pas de faiblesses. Ou du moins ne se les reconnait pas.

Tout comme il l'avait préssentit au tout début, Harry avait révélé d'incroyables dispositions à la Magie, et ses talents naturels conjugés au rude enseignement du seigneur des ténébres, l'enfant était devenu redoutable. Aucun Mangemorts n'aurait eut ni le cran, ni le talent nécessaire pour l'emporter sur lui lors d'un duel de sorcier.

Aussi terrifiant qu'impressionant, le disait-on .

Harry était dévoué à son père plus que tous les Mangemorts réunis. Car ce n'était pas par appât du pouvoir ou d'une quelquonque protection qu'il s'était dévoué à ses desseins. Harry lui devait tout, et une dévotion fusionel à l'égard du Lord l'animait.

Il était dévoué corps et âme aux projets de son père et aurait executé n'importe lequel de ses ordres avec une adulation aveugle et sans faille. Les coups de la bande à Dudley desquels il avait été sauvé ne s'éffacerait jamais de sa mémoire.

Mais à cette heure, c'était un petit garçon bel et bien apeuré qui tremblait dans son grand lit vert et argent.

Harry cligna des yeux et repoussa la couverture emeraude. Il n'osait plus se rendormir. Le visage déformé de colère de l'oncle Vernon lui réaparaissait à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en faire abstraction.

Ce n'était pas le fait de faire des rêves sur son passé horrible qui le rendait honteux, c'était le fait de les craindres. Seuls les faibles ressentaient la crainte.

Il jeta un coups d'oeil à l'horloge. 5 heures du matin.

Harry se mit sur pieds et sortit de la chambre. Désormais il connaissait le domaine comme sa poche. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du Manoir, car trop d'ennemis de son père auraient été heureux de diposer de lui en tant que moyen de pression efficace sur le Lord noir.

Il traversa le long corridor et entra dans la vaste bibliothèque. A cette heure matinal, il fut surpris d'y trouver déjà deux mangemorts. Lucius et Nott semblait absorbés dans une discussion prenante et captivante. A son entrée, il le saluèrent respectueusement. Ou plutôt avec l'air de deux lêche-bottes aux yeux de Harry.

-Sortez. » Ordonna Harry sans préambule aux deux serviteurs qui devaient respect au père comme au fils.

Il avait besoin de calme et ce n'était pas ces deux idiots qui l'y aideraient. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent à nouveau et partirent sans chercher à discuter.

Il était bien loin, à présent, le temps où Harry était un gamin maltraité par sa famille adoptive. Certes, à tous juste sept ans il aurait toujours dû être considéré comme un gamin, mais la lueur de maturité qui animait son regard et la sagesse qui l'habitait donnait l'impression d'un homme mûr emprisonné dans le corps d'un enfant.

Mais le temps passé avec Lord Voldemort avait indiscutablement déteint sur lui, et on reconnaisait sans peine la lueur de cruauté mélée d'une quasi-démence qui brillait dans ses prunelles vertes lorsqu'il torturait sans remord.

C'était la même qui galvanisait le seigneur des ténebres dans ces moment les plus sanguinaires.

-----

Je ne me met pa de commentaire à la fin normalement, mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé de cette avancée dans le temps. Trop rapide ou au contraire profitable?

PS /Au fait pour ceux qui s'inquieteraient de l'absence de reaction du camp Dumbledore, vous inquietez pas ca arrive !


	4. Chapitre 4

------

Un très très grand merci à :** Mistycal, system, Hinata55, Ambrena, Touraz, adenoide, Kratos67, missy, Milanber, nine, Zowl, NEPHERIA, FluoResCenT, Lorelei Candice Black, kaela, Lady Morgane Slytherin, jenni944, Doriguon, laydia, Aurelie Malfoy, Yami Shino, mo, typex, Maco, HROGTHAR, 666naku, Saad Maia, Staphy** et** Dramyre lovy** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très très plaisir! Merci à tous d'y avoir pensé!

Note: Après la review plutôt mécontente d'un lecteur qui m'a fait remarquer assez acerbement que je ne répondais pas aux reviews personnelement, je tenais à m'excuser auprés de chacun des reviewers. J'ai donc cette fois essayé de répondre à chacun -les anonyme laissez une adresse!-, et je m'excuse à tous ceux que ça à dérangé (j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail, et écrire cette fic me prend déjà beaucoup de temps! Enfin bon.)

En ésperant que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaise!

-------

-#Nagini m'a appris que tu avais encore eut cauchemard une nouvelle fois, Harry.# »

L'enfant avait salué son père à son entrée dans la bibliothèque, mais resta implacablement muet, assis dans un fauteuil vert profond, au fond de la salle, situé juste à côté d'une incroyable rangée de grimoires.

Lord Voldemort fit quelque pas et se planta devant lui pour détailler méthodiquement un instant le plus jeune. En une seule année, il avait considérablement évolué, et pas seulement physiquement. Bien-sûr, dès lors qu'il avait élu domicile au manoir, la mal-nutrition avait enfin quittée Harry, et le corps maigre et fragile de l'enfant avait enfin pu se développer consquemment.

Mais c'était d'avantage psychologiquement que physiologiquement que Harry avait changé. Il avait gagné à la fois en puissance et en maturité. A sept ans il avait perdu la plus grande partie de l'innoncence propre à son jeune âge.

Trop d'horreurs à répétition avait ternies sa jeunesse, et la relation trop ambiguë pour être vraiment pater-fillialle qui les unissait avait défénitivement réduit à néant ses chances d'avoir jamais un jour l'amour et l'affection d'une véritable famille aimante. Parfois, Voldemort songeait à quel point les ressemblances entre lui-même et l'enfant étaient frappantes.

Tom s'approcha du jeune sorcier toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Il savait à quel point ces cauchemars le taraudaient. C'était une faiblesse que Harry avait, et pour son bien il se devait de l'érradiquer. Même s'il n'était pas le plus exemplaire des pères, il ne se défilait pas devant les responsabilités qu'il avait accepté d'assumer en prenant sous sa coupe le plus jeune.

-#Je sais comment te debarasser de ces cauchemars, Harry# » Siffla t-il avant de faire de faire une pause. « #Viens, nous allons sortir .# »

Harry haussa les sourcils et leva vers lui un regard surpris. Voilà un an qu'il n'était pas sortit de ce manoir. Pour sa sécurité, lui avait assuré le Lord Noir. Il se leva et le seigneur de ténebres posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

Crac

Harry cligna des yeux et remit en place ses lunettes rondes. Il detestait toujours autant que la première fois les transplanages. C'était une horrible sensation de sucion et il manquait à chaque fois de s'étouffer. Harry ne savait pas encore transplaner. Il aurait vraiment voulu apprendre, mais pour l'instant son père avait priviligié avant tout ses cours de défense et d'attaque magique ainsi que les leçons d'occlumancie. Leçons dont Harry se serait fort bien dispensé. Harry détestait l'occlumancie. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ainsi-dire...

Il remonta ses lunettes et examina autour de lui. Il ne mit pas plus d'une fraction de seconde à reconnaître les lieux, pour y avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa courte vie

-Oh non... » Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

C'était comme si son cauchemar devenait brutalement réalité. Retour un an en arrière, retour à Privet Drive. La maison propre et bien entrenue ne semblait pas avoir changer d'un pouce depuis l'an passé. Toujours aussi proprette, toujours aussi irrélle que dans ses cauchemars.

Un immense sentiment d'opression vint soudain lui écraser la cage thoracique, la comprimant jusqu'à l'empêcher même de respirer.

-Ce ne sont que des Moldus, Harry... incapables et aussi faibles que leurs semblables. » Le rassurra Voldemort de sa voix enjoleuse, voyant l'éclair de panique qui avait un instant traversée les yeux verts émeraude de l'enfant. « Je sais que tu es prêt à faire ce qu'il convient à présent. Montre toi digne de moi, Harry.. »

Malgrè l'horrible envie de détaler ventre à terre, Harry prit une longue bouffé d'air et défia du regard la maison devant lui. Il était Harry Potter, Prince des ténebres et fils de Lord Voldemort. Que pouvaient donc contre lui les pauvres moldus qui habitaient dans cette maison? Rien. Absolument rien. Leur seul dû n'était bien que la vengeance de celui qu'ils avaient si longtemps méprisé.

Harry s'avanca, décidé à ne plus se laisser impressioner. La délivrance se trouvait au bout. Lorsqu'il aurait mis un terme à leur piètre existence, le souvenir de l'oncle Vernon cesserait enfin de harceler ses nuits.

-Alohomora. » Fit t-il sur ces pensées encourageantes d'une voix sûre et décidée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un déclic sonore. Il était tout juste 7 heures trente du matin et l'oncle Vernon devait se préparer pour partir au bureau tandis que la tante Pétunia devait probablement s'affairer avec grand soin à préparer son Duddlynouchet grasouillet pour l'école.

Harry franchit le seuil, le coeur battant, et marcha baguette en main jusque dans le linving-room.

En effet, pas de surprise. L'oncle Vernon était assis à la table de la cuisine et mangeait un toast beurré tout en lisant le « Daily News ». Duddley regardait d'un air concentré le petit écran qui diffusait un dessins animé niais tandis que la tante Pétunia lui préparait sagement CornFlakes et lait dans un bol.

Pitoyable. Leur train-train quotidient était si prévisible. Un sentiment de répulsion à l'égard des Dursley l'étreignit brusquement.

Pendant un instant, il ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte de la venue de l'opportunt et Harry se crut revenu au temps où il était un être invisible vivant sous leur toît.

-Toi! » Cria subitement l'oncle Vernon lorsque ses petits yeux porcins quittérent le journal et croisèrent inopinement la silhouette du petit brun.

L'oncle parut en premier lieu tout à fait déboussolé, mais brusquement, la colère gagna sur la surprise et son gros visage se mit à rougir encore et encore.

-Toi! » Répéta t-il mais à présent sur un ton furieux.

Sans plus attendre, Vernon se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers l'enfant, le pas lourd et l'air hors de lui. Il semblait avoir remarqué l'étrange robe noire que portait son neveu et cela n'était en rien pour lui plaire.

Le temps sembla se figer, et soudain Harry eut la brusque impression que tout l'enseignement reçu par Tom n'avait été qu'un rêve. Que tout ce qu'il avait retenu, tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur la Magie, que tout les sortilège appris appartenaient à une époque lointaine.

Que tout allait recommencer comme avant. L'oncle Vernon allait l'insulter méchamment, le gratifier de quelques roustes « bien méritées » pour que le message rentre, puis le trainer par la peau du cou, sous le placard remplies d'araignées, et qu'il allait devoir y passer une semaine entière sans en sortir.

Harry sentit une déferlante de panique le gagner. Il se sentit minsucule. Que devait-il faire? L'idée de mettre fin à leur vie lui avait semblée si simple lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison. Il savait lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

Lancer le sortilège de la mort, c'était quelque chose, mais le lançer sur quelqu'un de bien vivant était une chose si différente qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors.

Harry n'avait encore jamais tué personne. Et bien qu'il haissât qu'on le sous-estime en tant qu'un simple enfant de sept ans, jamais il n'avait été autant paralysé et dans l'imcapacité de faire le moindre geste. N'était-il donc même pas capable de tuer un simple Moldu?

Faire honneur à son père.

Oui, il le fallait, il fallait que son père soit fier de lui et que l'oncle Vernon payât enfin. Il jeta le même regard haineux qui faisait baisser les yeux aux Mangemorts lorsqu'ils étaient face à lui. La réaction fut immédiate et Vernon, stoppa sa démarche, semblant se rendre compte que l'enfant qu'il avait connu n'avait plus de commun avec celui qui se trouvait sous ses yeux que l'apparence physique.

Maintenant c'était l'oncle Vernon qui reculait. L'homme ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il reculait devant un enfant d'à peine sept ans. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y reflechir. Son cerveau semblait s'être engourdit devant le regard de pure haine reflétant une rancoeur incommusérable. Il lui sembla soudainement ridicule de considérer l'individu devant lui comme un enfant. L'enfant n'avait plus rien d'une enfant. Un démon de rage et de haine semblait s'être emparé des traits de son visage.

Dans une faible tentative pour reprendre contenance, Vernon ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'appretait à dire quelque chose pour se justifier, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

-Endoloris. » Siffla Harry.

Duddley poussa un cri aigu tandis que son père se tordait, en proie à une torture sans égale au sol même de la cuisine. Dudley sentit immédiatement des souvenirs de douleur aussi clairs que si tout s'était déroulé la vielle en voyant son paternel hurler comme il l'avait fait lui même un an plus tôt.

Le noeud entravant la gorge sèche de Harry se dissipa comme neige au soleil.

Enfin il pouvait respirer librement. Une enclume venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il lui était supérieur.

Il observa encore un instant son oncle hurler devant sa baguette et le seul fait qu'une heure auparavant le simple souvenir de cet homme suffisait à le terroriser lui parut soudain ridiculement risible.Cela lui parut d'ailleurs si risible qu'il se mit à rire. Un rire dénué de joie, un rire enfantin et clair aux oreilles et qui pourtant n'avait rien de pur ou d'attendrissant. Le genre de rire qui provoquait un frisson incontrôlable le long de la colone vertébrale.

_De la rage, Harry. Il faut de la haine pour tuer._

-Avada Kedavra. »

_Oui.. de la haine, il en avait à revendre._

Un éclair vert. Vernon eut un ultime tressautement nerveux, et le gros tas informe qu'il était s'affaissa mollement sur la carrelage. Sans vie. Il se tourna vers sa tante et son cousin. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait une fois, c'était comme si un déclic s'était produit à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter leurs balbutiements supplicateurs, il les tua du même sortilège. Sans états d'âme. C'était comme si tout sentiments l'avait quitté à tout jamais en cet instant

Un étranger aurait pu qualifier son acte de monstreux, mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Non. Ces personnes l'avait simplement fait souffrir trop longtemps et trop souvent, elles ne méritaient rien d'autre sinon la mort.

Harry détestaient les Moldus. Pire que ça. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il existât un mot assez fort pour décrire son aversion et sa haine profonde des Moldus. De _tous_ les Moldus. Sans exeption. C'était ancré au plus profond de lui même, et la cause principale de cette haine se trouvait morte au 4 Privet Drive.

Le petit brun resta un instant immobile, la baguette le long du corps au mileu de la cuisine où trois cadavres s'étalaient sur le carelage impecable. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 7H43. Il avait tué. Il était un meurtrier désomais. Bizarement, ces mots ne le choquaient pas comme ils l'auraient dû, et il se demanda si ce fait ne faisait pas de lui effectivement un monstre.

Il remit une nouvelle fois ses lunettes en place et, mécaniquement, presqu'à la manière d'un robot, il tourna le dos aux défunts et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort qui l'attendait dehors.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Mon fils. » Fit Tom accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe approbateur du chef.

Il entoura paternellement son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Harry était fort, et il s'était toujours montré à la hauteur de ses attentes. L'avenir lui reservait de grands projets.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Un sourire à la fois timide et fier. Rien n'aurait pu laisser paraître que cet enfant de sept ans venait d'assassiner les trois ultimes membres de sa famille de sang froid quelques minutes auparavant.

Et pourtant.

-----

Albus Dumbledore croisa les mains pour fomer un triangle sous son menton. Il était pensif et ses yeux fixaient un point invisible par delà les lunettes en demi-lunes perchées sur son nez aquilin. Albus Dumbledore était préocupé et il attendait quelqu'un.

Deux coups secs frappés à la porte le tirerent brusquement de sa torpeur cérébrale.

-Entrez. » Fit le l'homme d'une voix étonnamment assurée et ferme pour un veillard.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux gras apparut sur le seuil. Il entra dans le bureau.

-Severus! » Fit Dumbledore en lui designant un fauteuil pour l'inviter à s'assoir. « Je vous attendais. »

L'homme était entierment vêtu de noir, comme s'il était en deuil, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la cape pimpante violette de son interlocuteur. Albus Dumbledore l'observa à travers ses lunettes pendant quelques secondes, et reprit la parole:

-Inutile de s'attarder d'avantage, je pense. » Commenca de but-en-blanc le plus vieux. « Quelles nouvelles, Severus? »

L'homme sembla s'efforcer de se remémorer toutes les informations, et aprés une seconde de silence, il parla pour la première fois:

-Le seigneur de ténèbres à emmené Harry Potter à l'extérieur pour la première fois depuis un an ... » Entamma t-il. « Mais personne n'a su où ils se sont rendu, et personne n'aurait été assez idiot pour se permettre l'indiscretion de la question, bien-sûr... »

La tirade de Severus Rogue, professeur des potions à Poudlard, replongea Albus Dumbledore dans une nouvelle médiation. Leur élement en faction à Privet Drive, Mrs Figg, leur avait fait un rapport une heure plus tôt pour leur signaler les nouvelles.

Bien que Harry ne dû pas entrer à Poudlard avant ses onze ans, Dumbledore s'était toujours enquis du Survivant. Et depuis que Harry Potter avait dipsarut de la circulation, Albus ne pensait plus que Mrs Figg aurait de nouveau motifs de leur fournir un rapport...

Mais entendant les cris au 4 privet Drive alors qu'elle sortait pour acheter de la nourriture à ses chats, elle avait aperçu un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années en compagnie du petit Potter qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, bien qu'il fut habillé à la façon sorcière.

L'incroyable réaparition de Harry Potter n'était pourtant pas le plus inquitant aux yeux du directeur de Poudlard. Non. Car d'aprés la description de l'homme brun acompagnant le jeune Potter, il s'agissait à n'en pas douter de Lord Voldemort.

Les dires de Rogue ne faisait que confirmer le fait que ses pires craintes se soient révélées justifiées.

-Ils sont allés au 4 Privet Drive. » Murmura Albus d'un air extrement las.

-Au 4 Privet Drive? » Répéta Severus. « Vous voulez dire, l'ancienne maison de Potter? »

Albus aquiesca d'un air soucieux.

-Alertée par les voisins, la police Moldue n'a pas tardée à arriver sur les lieux... Résulat, 3 cadavres, mais on ne pouvait espérer mieux de la part de Voldemort... »

Rogue resta muet tandis que son interlocuteur semblait plus pensif que jamais. Les protections errigées contre Voldemort étaient infranchissables par le mage Noir. Comment avait-il pu parvenir à tuer les trois Moldus qui s'y trouvaient?

Albus Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir. Il s'en voulait tellement de se n'être penché un peu plus sur Harry Potter. Il avait fait une erreur colosale et à présent l'enfant se retrouvait aux mains du mage Noir. Hélas, le retour de Lord Voldemort lui avait donné tant de préoccupations qu'il n'avait eut guère le temps de se pencher sur ce problème capital.

-Parlez-moi plus de cet enfant, s'il vous plait Severus... » Lui intima Dumbledore, les traits plissés en signe de concentration intense.

-Le Lord ne nous laisse pas ses Mangemorts s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est pas un secret qu'il le considère comme son fils légitime, et il le soumet à un entrainement magique de haut niveau alors qu'il à quelque chose comme... sept ans. » Expliqua Severus qui jouait un rôle d'agent double au sein de la communauté des fidèle de Lord Voldemort pour le compte de l'ordre du Phénix. « Très franchement ce gamin est un monstre et la plus part des Mangemort en ont la trouille, il est completement dévoué au Seigneur noir... »

Albus fronça les sourcils légerement et demanda:

-Pensez-vous qu'il ait déjà jeté des impardonables? »

-Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant... » Avoua Severus en balayant l'air de sa main d'un geste vague. « En tout cas pour les Doloris c'est certain, plusieurs des serviteurs du Seigneur Noir en ont déjà fait l'office. »

Albus prinça les lèvres et prit sa décision. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

-Severus, il va falloir que nous recupérions l'enfant. » Annonca clairement le directeur d'une voie tranchante et sans équivoque.

Severus blemit légerement, devinant par avance qu'il n'aurait pas le rôle le plus tranquille. Dumbledore le fixa de ses yeux inflexibles et se mit en devoir de lui expliquer sa stratégie.

Ce n'était pas sans risque, mais Lord Voldemort avait trop longtemps joué. Il se fit la promesse secréte de mettre désormais l'enfant à l'abris de la démence de Tom jedudor.

-------


	5. Chapitre 5

Un très très grand merci à **Touraz, Mistycal, zaika, marvolo, Aurelie Malfoy, adenoide, nine, LN-la-seule-l'unique, tipex, onarluca, leyya09, jenni944, Zowl, Sylfe, lilou et Dramyre lovy** pour avoir pris un peu de leur temps pour reviewer!

Je suis heureuse de voir à quelle point cette histoire vous plait! Néanmoins j'ai eu un tiers moins de review pour le dernier chapitre que pour son prédecesseur. Vous avait-il déçu? Pourquoi? Dites moi quelles sont vos attentes et ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

------

Crac.

De nouveau devant le manoir, Harry se remit en marche et suivit silencieusement son père. Tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux à même allure dans le seul son feutré d'un bruissement de cape, Harry ne pouvait nier qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sûr et en paix avec lui même. À présent cette barrière abattue, il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait plus jamais entraver son chemin.

Lord Voldemort tapota de l'extrémité de sa baguette la grande porte du manoir qui s'ouvrit passivement pour laisser passer père et fils.

-#Merci, Père# » Siffla Harry en fourchelangue comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsque des Mangemorts se trouvaient à proximité. « #Je ne sais comment vous temoigner ma gratitude# »

Harry avait appris à respecter son père avec humilité et le vouvoiement était de mise autant que le fourchelangue. Ils avaient en effet pris l'habitude de s'exprimer dans la langue des serpents afin de pouvoir être certain que leur propos ne puissent être surpris indésirablement. Tom lui avait enseigné à ne faire confiance à personne.

Même ses propres serviteurs ne pouvaient être dignes de confiance. Chacun aurait été prêt à mettre fin aux jours de leur maître si cela leur aurait suffit pour prendre la place. Toujours rester sur ses gardes. Prudence. Méfiance. Voilà ce que Harry avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire appréciateur et indulgent à son fils, puis le laissa seul afin de régler d'autres affaires qui l'attendaient. Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers la bibliothèque dans la vague idée de lire un livre.

Il ne s'était jamais lié d'amitié avec des enfant de son âge. Cela ne lui avait jamais véritablement manqué ici : durant sa vie à Privet Drive, Dudley avait toujours défendu à quiquonque de devenir l'ami de Harry. Harry n'avait eu guère d'autre choix que de s'en accomoder.

Il avait pourtant déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises les jeunes fils de certains Mangemorts, notamment celui de Lucius Malfoy, un blond, coincé, aussi blond et coincé que son paternel. En vérité, sa seule véritable amitié était sans nul doute celle qu'il partageait avec Nagini.

Cela pouvait paraître certes étrange au premier abord, mais Harry avait toujours aimé avec sincérité le serpent. Elle était toujours là quand il s'agissait de l'amuser où de le reconforter, et se révélait toute aussi précieuse en lui prodiguant d'utiles conseils.

Encore plus que cela, la capacité de Harry à s'exprimer en fourchelangue rendait l'amitié avec Nagini possible à lui seul -hormis de Tom bien sûr- . Cette spécialité propre lui donnait la sensation -sûrement puérile- d'avoir une amie unique et exclusive. Et ça l'enchantait.

Il chercha des yeux Nagini et ne la voyant pas, il en déduisit qu'elle devait sûrement être restée dormir sur son lit. Sa chambre se trouvant deux étages plus haut, il abandonna l'idée d'aller la chercher et entra dans la bibliothèque.

Elle était vide et Harry s'en trouva satisfait. Il n'était pas mysanthrope mais ne pouvait avouer en toute bonne fois qu'il appréciait la compagnie, en dehors de celle de son père et Nagini.

Les Mangemorts ne lui étaient pas non plus particulièrement antipathiques -à part ce Queudever qui lui collait aux basques comme si sa vie en dépendait, probablement dans l'espoir de s'attirer ses faveurs et du même coup celle de son maitre-, mais il Harry aimait être seul.

Peut-être étaient-ce les longues attentes dans le misérable placard exigüe des Dursley qui l'avaient rendus ainsi, quoiqu'il en soit il éprouvait instamment l'envie d'être tranquille.

Il s'assit dans le même fauteuil où à peine quelques heures auparavant, ses cauchemars le tourmentaient encore. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir inexorablement, la fatigue finissant par avoir raison de lui. Ces cauchemars ridicules l'avait trop souvent privés de sommeil paisible.

Il bailla légerement et ses lunettes glissérent ostensiblement sur l'arête de son nez. Alors que son esprit divaguait lentement mais sûrement vers le royaume des songes, une main froide et gantée lui obstrua brusquement la bouche et sans même avoir l'occasion de réagir, il éprouva la sensation familière d'un transplanage. Mais encore plus désagréable si c'était possible: celle d'un transplanage forcé.

Ne sachant pas transplaner lui-même, il ne pu refrener ce transport contre son gré et Harry se sentit l'effet d'une douche froide, finissant de le reveiller totalement.

Un crac sonore et la fin de la sensation de compression typique au transplanage lui appris qu'il avait atteint la destination prévue par l'autre. La main gantée avide fouilla avec hâte dans la poche de sa robe et en retira fébrilement sa baguette.

_Un traitre._

Ce fut sa première pensée claire. Son père avait décidement toujours raison. Ne jamais faire confiance à personne. A juste titre: seul un traitre avait pu mettre la main sur lui... Car pour avoir accès au manoir il fallait être, ou mangemort, ou lui-même, ou Lord Voldemort.

Et Lord Voldemort n'aurait jamais permis que son propre fils soit malmené de cette manière.

Harry pouvait sentir la main -d'un homme de toute évidence- plaquée avec rudesse et force sur sa bouche, l'empêchant par la même occasion d'émettre le moindre son. Bien décidé à se défaire de la puissante poigne de son agresseur, Harry sortit brusquement de sa lethargie momentanée et se mit à se débattre avec la sauvagerie d'un fauve.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il crut que son stratagème improvisé avait fonctionné, car l'homme, surpris par un effarouchement aussi soudain, libera légerement son emprise. Hélas, l'offensseur se remit bien vite de sa surprise, et ressera Harry si fort que celui-ci eut l'impression de sentir ses côtes se briser une par une sous la pression.

Sans pour autant rendre les armes, le brun se remit à remuer frenétiquement avec l'ardeur d'un jeune poisson hors de l'eau. Peine perdue: une incantation mis brusquement fin à ses vains efforts tandis que de solides cordes venaient lui lier pieds et poings aussi étroitement que possible,un baillon l'empêchant désormais d'articuler la moindre parole.

Et sans baguette, aucune chance de faire quoi que ce soit.

Pour la première fois, il pu distinguer nettement le visage du traître.

Rogue.

Il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son coeur celui-là. Quoiqu'en dehors de Tom et Nagini il n'aimât pas grand monde à vrai dire...

Tel un poison glacé, une sourde rage emplit brusquement les veines du jeune sorcier. Rogue était un sorcier puissant, et un maître des potions encore plus aguerri... Mais s'il avait eut une baguette à la main en cet instant, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à faire goûter à l'homme le salé du montant d'une traîtrise envers Lord Voldemort..

Pour qui se prenait-il pour oser trahir Lord Voldemort? Et dire que son père avait placé de grands espoirs sur ce mangemort.

Tom tuerait Severus Rogue lorsqu'il le délivrerait. Car il allait le délivrer. Evidemment. A ses yeux c'était tout naturel. Evident même. Son père allait venir ici et, ...

Ici?

Où se trouvait-il?

Aveuglé par sa rage il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder où on l'avait emmener. L'enfant leva lentement les yeux et son regard tomba sur un gigantestque château s'élevant majestueusement devant un parc tout aussi gigantesque.

Une grille à double battant en fer forgé fermait l'enceinte ainsi que le chemin qui menait au château. Les rayons du soleil, encore délicats à cette heure de la journée, tombaient sur les dernières gouttes de rosée matinale encore accrochées ça et là. Grandiose.

C'était magnifique, et Harry le remarqua, même si en cet instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que la beauté d'un parc.

Quant à lui, insensible au spectacle, Severus Rogue marmonna rapidement une formule magique et aussitôt, Harry s'éleva dans les airs comme si un brancard invisible le conduisait. Un deuxième coup de baguette de la part du maître des potions, et la somptueuse grille du château s'ouvrit avec délicatesse, crissant légèrment dans le gravillon gris de l'allée centrale.

Amusant de constater qu'il avait souvent voulu quitter un peu le manoir de son père, et qu'à présent, il aurait tout donné pour s'y trouver.

Bien que n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, Harry se doutait où il était. Son père lui avait souvent décrit l'école de son enfance, et ce château impressionnant correspondait parfaitement aux echos d'une description pourtant peu flateuse qu'il en avait reçu. Si bien qu'à présent Harry n'avait plus aucun doute quant à l'identité du second maître de Rogue.

A n'en pas douter, Rogue s'était rangé comme un brave imbécile sous les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore. Tout à fait son genre.

Son accés de rage se tassant peu à peu, Harry redevenait plus calme, plus réfléchi. Montrer sa colère c'était montrer sa peur, et montrer sa peur était la plus grande erreur qui soit, face à l'ennemi.

Bien résolu à ne plus laisser filtrer aucune émotion quelle qu'elle soit, il se retint bien de continuer à se debattre ou même de pousser le moindre cri. Impassible, Harry regarda le décor defiler sous ses yeux, complétement impuissant à la tournure des évènements.

De toute façon, il était pris au piège, alors autant se comporter avec la dignité d'un Serpentard vaincu. Avoir raté un sort ne signifie pas avoir perdu le duel.

Ils entrérent dans le château, et même si Harry, toujours transporté sur le dos à quelques mètres du sol ne pouvait en voir que le plafond, il fut impressionné par les dimensions de la tapisserie qui s'y trouvait. Rogue le fit traverser dans un dédale de couloir au rymthe sonore de ses pas claquant sur les dalles de pierres. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils y étaient toujours. Le château devait être vraiment beaucoup plus grand que le manoir.

Il montèrent plusieurs escaliers, traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, et enfin, Rogue s'arêta devant deux gargouilles à l'air peu amènes.

-Citronelle. »

Légèrement surpris mais n'en montrant rien, Harry apercut du coin de l'oeil les gargouilles s'écarter en grommelant, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon dans lequel Rogue s'engagea, devancé bien sûr de Harry toujours neutralisé et impuissant sur le chemin effectué à contre-coeur.

Enfin, ils atteignirent une porte, et Rogue leva l'enchantement avant de le pousser sans ménage à l'interieur de la pièce. Surpris d'être enfin libre de mouvement, il n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il fut poussé dans la pièce, abasourdi. La salle était circulaire, et devant lui, un large bureau comme ceux des gens important croulait sous les objets aussi diverses que d'apparence insolite.

Insolite. Le mot aurait presque pu épouser la pièce.

Elle regorgeait d'instruments étranges ou d'accessoires bizarres, et si Harry n'avait pas été dans cette position délicate, sa nature curieuse aurait pris le pas et il se serait précipté sur les objets pour les retourner dans tout le sens

Soudain, ses yeux verts émeraudes s'arrêtèrent sur l'homme derière le bureau. Vieux et pourtant l'air majestueux, un homme à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune l'observait conscieusement.

En vérité, depuis que Harry était entré dans le bureau, pas une seconde l'homme ne l'avait laché des yeux.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Albus Dumbledore de sa vie, et pourtant il savait parfaitemennt à qui il avait affaire.

-------

-Bonjour, Harry. » Fit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton cordial en se levant, aussi jovialement que s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amical prévu de longue date.

Les prunelles vertes de l'enfant flamboyèrent et bien que Dumbleodre eut la certitude qu'il brûlait d'envie de répliquer, le plus jeune se retint.

C'était le portrait de James. Impossible passer à côté: c'était James Potter tout craché. A part les yeux. Oui, c'étaient ceux-là même de Lily.

-Je suis navré que notre rencontre se fasse dans de telles circonstances, mais il fallait vraiment que nous nous voyons. »

Toujours silencieux.

-Tu veux un bonbon? »

Cette innoncente remarque eut le don de mettre Harry hors de lui qui cracha avec hargne:

-#Imbécile, est-ce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'amadouer avec de vulgaires BONBONS!? Mon père t'écorcheras vif lorsqu'il me retrouvera!# »

Dumbledore garda son air impassible et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Severus qui était resté posté devant la porte. Il ne semblait pas surpris outre-mesure, et Dumbledore eut la certitude que le maître des potions avait ommis de lui donner un élement d'importance.

Qui aurait cru que Harry Potter parlait la langue de Salazar Serpentard? Fils de Gryffondor pur souche ?

Pas lui.

A première vue, l'enfant semblait completement dérangé et même de toute evidence instable. Ce n'était pas seulement la rage dont il bouillonnait actuellement, mais l'air dément dont il avait été parcouru tout à l'heure ne lui faisait que trop penser à Tom lorsqu'il parlait de puissance et de pouvoir.

-Harry, je t'assure que je ne te veux pas de mal. »

-Ah oui vraiment? _Dites-moi la vérité_. »

A cette phrase précise, Dumbledore se figea et fixa de son regard bleu métal avec plus d'intensité que jamais, l'enfant devant lui. Tom. C'était bel et bien l'incarnation de Tom dans les traits du petit à peine âgé de sept ans. Lord Voldemort avait-il déteint sur lui au point que les dommages soient irréparables?

-Oui, Harry, c'est la vérité et je te le jure. »

Dumbledore fit une pause et soutint le regard à la fois haineux et dément que lui lançait l'enfant.

C'était le diable.

Ce fut la pensée immédiate qu'il eut. Il se resaisit aussitôt. C'était idiot. Il n'avait pas à penser ça. Harry avait simplement subit trop longtemps l'influence néfaste de Lord Voldemort à ses côté. A cet âge facilement influençable, il était logique que Harry se soit mis à aduler cet exemple impressionant.

Il était là pour rattraper les pots cassés et tenter de repartir d'un bon pied. Même si ça ne s'averait pas gagné.

-Dis-moi Harry... » Commença Dumbledore en parlant lentement et en choisissant bien ses mots. « Est ce que tu es... heureux, avec Tom? »

-#Ne salis pas son nom dans ta bouche indigne# » Siffla avec hargne Harry.

-Harry, je sais que tu n'est pas très content d'être dans cette position. » Consentit Dumbledore qui n'entendait evidemment pas le Fourchelangue. « Mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une reponse que je puisse comprendre, aussi je répète ma question: est-ce que tu es heureux avec Tom? »

Alors que n'importe quel homme se serait sentit pétrifié par les éclairs de pure haine que lui lançait un enfant pourtant si jeune, Dumbledore avait posé la question sur le ton professoral d'un Directeur à son élève.

Harry esquissa un sourire. A la fois cynique et moqueur.

-Bien sûr que je le suis... » Siffla t-il. « Tom est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée. La meilleur chose depuis que VOUS m'ayez reclu chez les Dursley. »

Il fit une pause et aprés avoir massacré du regard le vieil homme qui se tenait face à lui, il reprit d'un ton où se mélaient fierté et dévotion:

-Je doit tout à mon père. »

Ainsi était-ce cela que Tom lui avait mis dans le crâne. Lui, le méchant Dumbledore, avait enfermé Harry chez les horribles moldus, et par miracle, le gentil Voldemort l'avait délivré de l'enfer. C'était simple et faux, et pourtant d'une limpidité absolue dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Albus se rappelerait toute sa vie le déchirement qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait dû laisser à contrecoeur Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Il s'était alors demandé s'il faisait la bonne chose. Aujourd'hui il avait la réponse sous les yeux: il avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Le plus vieux soupira et planta ses yeux bleus dans les emeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être aurait-il une seconde chance?

-Je me rends compte à présent que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser chez ta tante et ton oncle, ils n'étaient visiblement pas à la hauteur de mes ésperances. »

Harry lâcha une exclamation méprisante, puis Dumbledore reprit doucement:

-Mais la seule véritable origine de tout cela, est: le déplorable décès de tes parents. »

Harry ne cilla pas sur le sujet. Il semblait totalement imperméable aux sentiments exeptés ceux de l'hostilité.

-Tu dois savoir qui est le meutrier de tes parents, je présume? »

Harry fronça légerment les sourcils et Dumbledore sentit un profond scandale l'envahir. Tom ne lui avait-il même pas dit la vérité sur CE sujet?

-Harry. » Commença Abus avec prudence. « c'est Tom qui les a tué... »


	6. Chapitre 6

Un très très grand merci à:**onarluca, C Elise Ewilan Potter, adenoide, Caella, 666Naku, Aurelie Malfoy, lilou, zaika, nine, leyya09, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Dramyre Lovy, Zowl, mo, Touraz, Mistycal, irriana12, Sellesta**et**Deesse de la lune **pour leur review !!

Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre (une semaine de retard), mais malheureusement, avec tout le travail demandé cette année à l'école, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir me tenir au rymthe de 1chapitre/2semaines...

Sans compter mon autre fanfiction en cours d'écriture qui ne connait pas de réel succés mais à la quelle je tiens (si vous aimez Danny Phantom, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil -nonon je ne fais pas du tout ma pub XD-). Bref je vais essayer au maximum de limité la casse, sinon pas de soucis la suite arrive, je l'écris, je n'abandonne pas, simplement ça risque d'être un peu plus long si vous ne voulez pas voir la qualité en pâtir!

Je suis vraiment désolée, surtout auprés de ceux qui trouvait déjà le rymthe de parution peu rapide.

Bonne lecture .

_---------_

_C'est Tom qui les a tué._

Harry ne cilla pas, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les abîmes bleus clairs de son alter-ego. Il ne mentait pas. Dommage. Son père lui avait souvent raconté comment Dumbledore savait se montrer habile manipulateur, mais en cet instant Harry aurait pu l'affirmer: Dumbledore ne mentait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de verve ou de fibre theatrâle : Dumbledore était sincère sur ce point.

Surpris. Il était surpris. Pas horrifié ni triste ou furieux. Juste surpris. Pourquoi Tom ne le lui avait-il jamais revélé? Pourquoi? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une raison plausible pouvant convenir à une telle omision qui, de toute evidence, ne pouvait être dûe à un simple oubli.

De toute facon qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire?

Ses parents étaient sans aucun doute de piètres imbéciles s'ils n'avaient pas étés assez malins pour se ranger du côté du plus grand mage noir, ou autre alternative, pas assez forts pour lui faire tête sans y perdre la vie. En somme, il n'avait pas à regretter d'une quelconque façon ses parents biologiques, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors? J'en ai rien a faire. » Lâcha Harry avec dédain en détachant bien les syllabes d'un air provocateur au vieil homme qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

Comme si un vieux sénile pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit au fouillis de questions bouillonnantes et de préoccupation en pleine ebullition qu'était devenu à l'instant même Harry...

Car bien qu'il tentât de se convaincre du mieux qu'il pu de la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer au plus vieux, Harry ressentait néanmoins une sensation étrange et indescriptible au milieu de l'estomac. Une sensation très dérangeante qui ne laissait pas oublier.

Tom avait été bien plus qu'un simple père à ses yeux, et par ailleurs, du temps des Dursley, Harry avait souvent ragé contre ses parents pour l'avoir destiné au Dursley -même si Tom lui avait appris par la suite qu'il devait cette décision à Dumbledore-.

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la question qu'il tentait avec plus ou moins de réussite de pousser dans un recoin sombre et oublié de son cerveau..

Qu'aurait été la vie si ses parents avait vécu? Si Tom ne les avaient pas assasinés?

Il repoussa l'image d'un famille aimante, un père et une mère tendres envers leur fils, et peut-être des frères et soeurs avec qui grandir.

Mièvre et ridicule.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il se resaisisse. Tom l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Dumbledore pouvait bien être considéré comme l'un des plus grands manipulateurs de son temps. Après Tom. Evidemment.

-Si je peux me permettre, monsieur le directeur... »

C'était Severus Rogue qui avait parlé.

Comment osait-il encore ouvrir la bouche? Harry lui jeta un regard foudroyant, mais Rogue ne sembla pas impressionné outre mesure et poursuivit comme si Harry avait été aussi interessant qu'un veracrasse.

-A mon avis, ce gamin est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle... Vous vous rappellez sûrement ma proposition quant à l'utilisation de... »

-Non, Severus. » Trancha Dumbledore sèchement avant même que l'autre puisse terminer

Même si Harry aimait autant Dubledore que Rogue montrait d'affection au fils de Lord Voldemort, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un joie malsaine devant l'air mécontent du professeur des potions qui venait de se faire remettre crûment à sa juste place.

-Non, non, non.. »Murmurra encore Dumbledore.

Le directeur ferma brièvement les yeux. Severus pensait peut-être que le véritaserum était leur dernière ressource, mais d'un autre côté il était evident qu'au yeux du maitre des potions le bien-être du fils de son ex-pire ennemi n'avait qu'un interêt très limité.

Aussi Dumbledore savait qu'il lui faudrait être impartial. Harry pouvait encore changer. C'était même une necessité. Il devait y croire. Il le fallait!

-Ecoute, Harry, je sais bien que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi, et que la manière dont nous t'avons forcé à venir ici n'était pas très diplomatique... Mais sache que je suis prêt à te donner une seconde chance... »

-Trés bien, alors liberez-moi! » Lança Harry sournoisement avec une hargne à peine maitrisée.

-Je ne peux pas te liberer, Harry. » Fit doucement Dumbledore d'une voix ferme sans lâcher des yeux l'enfant qui lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu dois comprendre que Tom n'est pas bon pour toi. »

L'enfant fulminait littéralement. Il savait qu'il manquait vraiment de respect et il aurait sûrement eut peur d'être soumis à la torture ou à de pires châtiments, si son père ne lui avait pas expliqué auparavant que le Grand Dumbledore ne s'abaissait jamais à des pratiques si rébarbatives...

Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'homme en face de lui ferait un petit geste de sa baguette et que les liens le retenant se volatiliseraient subitement. Au manoir, le prisonnier était libre lorsqu'il était mort.

-Tu vois, Harry, je suis persuadé que je peux avoir confiance en toi. » Fit Dumbledore d'un ton ou perçait reserve, gentillesse, mais aussi compassion.

-Alors, rendez-moi ma baguette... » Sursurra Harry d'un ton mielleux qui ne trompait personne, ses yeux verts calculants leur vis à vis bleus glacés.

Une seconde en silence s'écoula durant la quelle Dumbledore semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Un enfant de ton âge n'à pas à avoir de... »

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT! »Hurla Harry l'air soudain plus hors de lui que jamais.

Décontenancé, le directeur de Poudlard ne laissa cependant pas paraître le moindre signe de son trouble, et allait répliquer quelque chose quand une légere exclamation de dédain se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Dumbledore fit glisser son regard, et croisa un instant celui de Severus qui semblait penser la même chose que lui.

Même si l'enfant devait probablement être plus doux qu'un agneau devant Lord Voldemort, il manquait cruellement de l'élementaire savoir vivre. S'il n'avait pas était certain que ce geste suffirait à leur mettre le plus jeune à dos pour le reste de leur vie, une bonne fessée cuisante aurait sûrement eut son lot d'éfficacité.

Ne relevant pas la remarque du dernier des Potter, Dumbledore reprit aussi doucement que s'il ne s'était rien passé:

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te donne une liberté sous condition. » Commenca prudemment Dumbledore. « Tu peux aller et venir dans le château, mais il te sera impossible de sortir de l'enceinte magique de Poudlard. »

Harry eut un sourire aigre. _Je peux avoir confiance en toi Harry, et bla-bla-bla..._ Il comprenait mieux la disparition des liens à présent.

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

S'attendant plus ou moins à ce que celle-ci fûsse vérouillée, il fut un peu surpris de voir qu'elle s'ouvrit sans aucun effort. Il sortit sans même refermer la porte derrière lui et sans jeter un seul regard aux deux autres dans le bureau.

--------

-Merlin! »S'exclama le Directeur de l'école, une fois le familier grincement de pierre attestant que la gargouille avait libéré le passager leur parvinrent. « Si je m'attendais à un tel fichu caractère! »

-Vous pensez vraiment encore que... »Commenca Severus Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tout au long de l'entretien.

Albus se tourna vers lui et le fit taire d'un froncement de sourcil pour lui faire passer clairement sa propre opinion. Il savait parfaitement quel était l'avis du maitre des potions: « soutirons-lui le plus d'informations possibles, puis débarassons-nous en! ».

Rogue était décidemment parfait dans son rôle de directeur des Serpentards. Mais ce n'était pas comme si un avis sur le fils de son ancien pire ennemi était totalement objectif.

Severus sembla comprendre que ses arguments étaient perdus d'avance et que rien ne pourrait contrer la volonté inflexible et Gryfondorienne de remettre le jeune Potter dans le droit chemin. Un espoir vain et completement déséspéré selon lui. Il se demandait si Albus s'en rendait compte au plus profond de lui même.

Dumbledore n'avait-il pas vu lui-même la cruauté et le singulier dérangement qui habitait le garcon.? C'était sans espoir.

-Ne craignez-vous pas que cette... libérté provisoire s'avère ... risquée, Monsieur le Directeur? »Poursuivit Severus avec une prudence calculée.

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Même avec une baguette, il aurait bien mis n'importe quel homme ou enfant au défi de passer ses protections magiques. Il connaissait la réputation du petit brun, mais il était tout simplement impossible que Harry puisse sortir sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il devait sans doute rester un risque, mais encore en deçà du minime.

Néanmoins, en attendant que le jeune sorcier soit prêt à écouter ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, il fallait qu'il se calme et comprenne où se situaient ses véritables interêts. La rentrée des classes était encore à un mois et demi d'ici.

Harry se calmerait.

Il l'ésperait plus toute autre chose.

---------

Harry fulminait. Harry fulminait mais était également déconcerté. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer -et encore moins l'avouer au pauvre vieux dégénéré deux étages plus haut-, la révélation qu'il venait d'apprendre lui avait laissé plus de trace que la vague insouciance qu'il avait joué.

Même s'il aurait voulu vivement s'en moquer totalement, une seule question lui revenait sans cesse: _Pourquoi Tom ne lui avait-il pas dit?_

C'était stupide. S'il avait pu apprendre la vérité plus tôt, et de la bouche de son père, il n'aurait pas fait grand cas de cette information concernant le meurtre de ces parents. C'était sans importance. OU plutôt, ça l'aurait été. Car du fait que Tom ait pris le soin de ne pas lui divulguer ce fait, le meurtre prenait alors toute son importance.

C'était stupide et paradoxale.

Harry le savait et pourtant, ce n'était pas sa captivité dans ce château lugubre ni même la récente découverte de l'immonde traitrise de Rogue qui lui occupait en ce moment l'esprit... C'était: _Pourquoi Tom ne lui avait-il pas dit?_

Un enfant de sept ans chamboulé deambulait rapidemment dans les couloirs.

Trop occupé pour même se demander où il allait, Harry ne vit pas l'homme qui marchait dans le sens inverse. Bien que les couloirs du château furent incroyablement larges, l'homme était si imposant et Harry si distrait qu'ils se percutèrent brutalement.

-Hola, mon garcon! »Rugit d'une voix chaleureuse et même bienveillante l'homme gigantesque. « Fais attention où tu vas! »

Harry remit ses lunettes en place et foudroya l'homme du regard. Le fait que l'homme pesait beaucoup plus lourd que lui et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette ne semblait pas l'avoir heurter outre mesure car le jeune sorcier cracha froidement:

-Pousse-toi de mon chemin. »

Il se retint d'ajouter une insulte bien sentie pour hater le brave idiot qui osait le déranger alors qu'il était si concentré.

Le semi-géant -ce qu'il était de toute évidence à vue de sa carrure-, parut sincérement choqué en l'espace d'une seconde, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu me sembles bien jeune, et tout les enfants sont en vacances... »

Harry s'appretait à plonger sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette pour l'aider à se débarassser de tous ces demeurés qui le gênaient, quand il se rapella soudain que le vieux plouc l'avait confisquée comme on confisque son joujou à un môme.

Le plus jeune insulta mentalement le gêneur, et sans s'ennuyer d'avantage de son interlocuteur, il coupa par la droite et continua sa marche hasardeuse.

Cet imbécile avait tout de même eut le bon côté de lui faire momentannement oublier ses lancinantes préocupations. Il fallait qu'il reste lucide et qu'il considère la situation froidement comme le ferait tout digne Serpentard.

Ses pas le menèrent jusque dans un incroyable hall d'entrée. Encore plus énorme et plus spacieux que celui du manoir. Décoré à quatre couleurs principales, le hall était stomptueux et avait quelque chose de presque... intimidant.

Il s'arrêta devant la toute aussi gigantesque porte à double battants et se sentit étrangement petit face à la plus grande porte qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Il posa la main droite de un des battants, et soudainement, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sans aucun grincement désagréable, mais avec la brave docilité d'un elfe de maison devant son maître..

Harry embrassa du regard le parc verdoyant qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les jardins du manoir étaient agréables et bien entrenus, mais il fallait avouer que le parc de Poudlard coupait le souffle dès porté le premier regard.

A vrai dire, lorsqu'il avait traversé pour la première fois l'endroit un peu plus tôt, il ne s'était pas trouvé pas dans les conditions idéales pour tergiverser à ce sujet.

Comme à son habitude, les traits de son visages étaient restés impassibles. Il s'était suffisemment fait controlé par ses emotions ces dernière heures, inutile de se laisser aller d'avantage. Il fit quelque pas et bien qu'il ne voulait en rien apprécier Albus Dumbledore, il ne put s'empêcher tout de même d'éprouver une pincée de gratitude envers l'homme.

Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire enfermer dans un cachot aprés tout, comme le faisait son père avec ses propres prisonnier.

Enfin... Il ne fallait pas qu'il ne perde à l'esprit l'homme à qui il avait affaire.

C'était bel et bien Dumbledore qui l'avait envoyé dès son plus jeune âge chez les Dursley: une prison bien plus attroce que n'importe quelle cellule de pierres et de barreaux.

Il continua quelques instants sa marche hasardeuse, puis, ne se sentant pas l'envie de découvrir d'avantage le parc sous le soleil tapant d'Août, il se laissa glisser le le long du tronc d'un gigantesque saule pleureur devant un incroyable lac.

Il ferma ses paupières et sa tête rencontra l'écorce sêche de l'arbre centenaire. Harry respira à fond puis expira lentement. Peu d'oiseaux chantaient, et seuls les battements de son coeur rymtmaient le souffle regulier de sa respiration. Rien n'aurait laisser prédire à un étranger que Harry Potter se trouvait dans une situation très inconfortable.

Mais bien que l'apparence du petit garçon soit incontestablement naturelle et décontracté, des pensées sombres n'en tournoyaient pas moins dans son cerveau en pleine effervecence. Même seul, Harry continuait à ne pas se laisser aller. _Ne montre jamais tes sentiments._

Harry rouvrit les paupières, cligna des yeux et suivit quelques secondes d'un oeil distrait le vol incertain d'un papillon d'un fleur à l'autre.

C'était un enfant de sept ans. Mais en ce moment, son esprit cogitait si mathématiquement et avec une logique si implacable qu'il était difficile de le croire.

Toute sa vie était chamboulée. Tom l'avait prevenu... Dumbledore était un manipulateur. Etait-ce ce que ce vieux hibou avait espéré provoquer chez lui?

Si encore tout le problème n'avait était que le fait qu'il soit prisonnier de ce pauvre imbécile amoureux des Moldus... Aucune problème majeur, puisqu'il ne doutait pas un instant de l'aide de son père.

Mais en vérité, il sentait que la question devenait bien plus profonde. _Ne fais jamais confiance à personne._

Il commencait à comprendre la véritable ampleur de ce conseil. Pourquoi Tom ne lui avait-il rien dit à propos du meurtre de ses parents?

Pouquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

-POURQUOI?? »

Harry s'apercut que ses poings étaient contractés et s'étaient refermés puissamment sur sa robe de sorcier sous le coup de la rage. De la rage et du desarroi. Il fut heureux que personne ne fut en sa présence, car ses traits n'avaient plus rien de neutre. Il s'était encore une fois laissé aller.

_Ne montre jamais tes sentiments._

Tom le lui avait souvent répété, particulièrement au cours de leurs séances d'occlumancie. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était jamais montré doué dans cette discipline...

_Ne montre jamais tes sentiments._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En ce moment un incroyable feu d'artifice de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires explosait joyeusement dans sa tête. Et ça l'énervait. Ca le mettait dans une colère folle de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser.

Et cette colère ajoutée au reste ne l'aidait en rien.

_Ne montre jamais tes sentiments._

_Ne montre jamais tes sentiments._

_----------_


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour a tous! Désolée (vraiment) pour le retard, désolée aussi de ne pas pouvoir répondre individuellement aux reviews, je sais que ca ne joue pas en faveur dans ma demande de commentaires, mais je suis vraiment speed et particulierement en ce moment.

Je passe tout de même un merci (global mais sincere) à **nine, lilou, adenoide, caella, onarluca, Lady Morgane Slytherin, leyya09, Touraz, 666Naku, mo, yaone-kami, Dramyre lovy, demeraude, Anaïs** et **DiagonAlley**. Merci à vous, ma gratitude pour votre soutien et plus forte que le mot ;)

--------

2 jours plus tard

--------

Rien. Aucun signe de vie.

Harry commencait s'inquieter. Sérieusement. A plusieurs reprises déjà il avait tenté de s'échapper de l'enceinte de Poudlard; mais rien à faire, le respect qu'on accordait à Dumbledore n'était décidemment pas dû à des légendes.

Par chance, depuis leur premier entretien, Dumbledore et toute sa clique ne l'avaient plus ennuyé du tout d'interrogatoires stupides ou de questions gênantes. Hélas, au bout de deux jours d'innactivité ferme cependant, il devait tout de même admettre qu'il commencait à s'ennuyer sincerement.

Ce qui le tracassait le plus dans l'ensemble était sans nul doute le mutisme nouveau de son père. Il soupçonnait evidemment l'ampleur du temps que la mise en place d'un plan d'évasion de Poudlard pouvait impliquer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer continuellement inquiet devant cette abscence totale de nouvelles.

Bien que sa foi inebranlable en la venue de Voldemort ne s'eut en rien estompée, il avait plus hâte que tout de sortir du château de Dumbledore.

Mais rien. Aucun signe de vie.

Juste: lui. Seul. Et l'atmosphère pesante sur ses épaules de ce château qu'il haïssait déjà plus que tout.

Il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises ce demi-géant et une vieille femme que Dumbledore lui avait présenté comme une certaine McRonald -il ne savait plus très bien, et à vrai dire il s'en contre-fichait-, et à chaque fois, un regard de givre suffisait à glacer sur place le potentiel interlocuteur et son eventuelle envie d'engager la conversation.

Il n'était pas là pour sympathiser, et même s'il apparaissait evident que Dumbledore voulait plus que tout mettre Harry sur « le droit chemin », le vieillard avait, dans son incommensurable sagesse, visiblement pensé qu'il serait d'avantage psychobénéfique de laisser Harry venir de lui-même jusqu'à eux.

Harry eut un rictus intérieur à cette pensée.

Vu la manière dont il s'ennuyait déjà au bout deux jours à peine passés, Dumbledore avait peut-être pensé juste.. Evidemment, ça avait été sans compter la volonté inflexible de Harry. Jamais il n'irait vers ces idiots amoureux des Moldus. De toute façon, la solitude n'était pas à Harry le plus lourd des fardeaux.

Deux jours avaient passés. Deux seulement. Ils lui semblaient des mois, des années même.

Il poussa un soupir tandis que son regard vert survolait distraitement le magnifique parc qui, désormais, ressemblait davantage à ses yeux à une prison dorée qu'au paradis luxuriant qu'il y avait vu le premier jour.

Soudain, un sifflement discret attira son attention.

-#Harry...# »

Ce son crissant qui n'aurait était sans doute pas même perçu par une oreille banale, Harry aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

-#Nagini!# »S'exclama t-il avec un ravissement enfantin.

Un sourire de véritable bonheur comme il n'en était plus apparut depuis longtemps orna ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se mirent à chercher furtivement la familière silhouette longiliforme de son amie.

-#Je suis si heureux de te voir, Nagini!# » Siffla avec contentemment le petit garçon au serpent noir comme le charbon.

Harry se redressa et se mit sur son séant en voyant le reptile glisser vers lui à travers l'herbe haute de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Il tendit une main vers elle. Nagini s'y enroula avec douceur, poursuivant son chemin autour de son cou et vers sa poitrine, sifflant d'un air inquiet et précipité:

-#Nous étions si inquiets... Si tu savais...# » Fit-elle en carressant Harry de sa langue fourchue comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. « # T'ont-ils fait le moindre mal? T'ont-ils manqué de respect?# » S'enquit-elle fébrilement.

-#Rassure-toi, je vais bien. Mais j'irais encore mieux quand je pourrais enfin quitter ce maudit château!# »

Passé la joie de revoir la présence familière de Nagini, Harry se demanda où se trouvait Tom. Voyant Nagini paraître subitement abattue et désolée, il fut étreint du brusque sentiment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait lui annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire.

-#Malheureusement, Tom veux que tu restes ici...# » Siffla t-elle d'un air géné.

-#Comment?# » S'exclama le petit d'une voix outrée. « #Il ne veut tout de même pas me laisser... dans.. dans... # »

-#J'ai dis à Tom que ce n'était pas une bonne idée# »Poursuivit-elle en hochant sa tête triangulaire. « #Mais il semble au contraire trouver cela paticulièrement judicieux et venu à point nommé... # » Siffla doucement Nagini à l'oreille de petit brun. « #Considère cela comme une... mission pour Tom# »

Elle le fixa un instant de ses yeux charbons sans paupière et reprit plus lentement:

-« #C'est assez simple en soi: tu joues les repentis, et gagnes peu à peu la confiance de Dumbledore. Il est loin d'être idiot, mais Tom a foi en toi. Franchi ses barrières, et tu devrais pouvoir récolter des informations utiles pour notre camp.# »

Harry soupira de mécontentement. Il était partagé à la fois entre le bonheur que son père le considère digne de mener à bien une tâche aussi importante, et à la fois abattu de devoir rester d'avantage à Poudlard.

-#Entendu...# »Lâcha Harry dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-#Tom à appris pour le double jeu auquel se prêtait Rogue.# » Reprit Nagini, toujours cajolant Harry de sa langue fine et fourchue « # Sois assuré qu'il sera sévèrement puni pour avoir fait du tort à mon jeune fourchelangue... Mais en attendant, Tom te conseille de te montrer en digne Serpentard et de profiter au mieu de cette situation.# »

Alors qu'elle parlait, Harry aperçut soudain une silhouette de femme au loin qui sortait du château. Visiblement elle se dirigeait vers eux. Nagini semblait l'avoir aperçu également car elle siffla aussitôt:

-#Personne ne doit me voir ici.# »

Harry se sentit encore un peu plus déçu de voir son seul contact avec Lord Voldemort disparaître si rapidement aprés deux jours passés dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

-#Ne t'en fais pas# » Reprit-elle doucement d'un air attendrit voyant la réaction du petit. « # Je reviendrais dès que l'occasion me sera donnée...# »

Puis, avec l'agilité et la rapidité propre aux créatures de son espèce, elle s'enfuit en un éclair parmi les herbes hautes.

Harry soupira légèrement et leva un oeil discret vers la femme qui s'approchait. Tiens, c'était la vieille McRonald. Non... McDonald, plutôt...

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir? Ils leur avaient fiché la paix depuis qu'il était ici... Etait-ce un changment de tactique de la part de Dumbledore devant son mutisme trop fermé?

Bien que curieux par la venue de la femme au chignon serré, il fit mine d'en être totalement désinteressé et ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau et ne l'appela gentiment par son prénom:

-Bonjour, Harry »

Harry leva ses yeux émeraudes vers la femme. _Jouer les repentis_ avait expliqué Nagini.

-Bonjour, Madame.. »Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry retint un rictus devant la réaction: La femme d'âge mûre avait avait levé un sourcil surpris, -de toute évidence elle n'avait pas du s'attendre à ça-, et passa brusquement à un air de bienveillance plus chaleureux.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir, Harry. » Poursuivit-elle tout de même pour le moins étonnée.

Bien qu'elle tentât de ne pas montrer trop de ses sentiments au petit garçon qui lui avait pourtant parut franchement hostile à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondemment surprise. Elle jurerait que ce Harry Potter à la voix timide n'était plus celui d'il y a deux jours: rugissant et teigneux envers quiconque.

Elle avait tout d'abord trouvé le « plan » de Dumbledore plutôt loufoque: elle même était grand-mère, et l'idée de laisser un enfant perturbé mentalement seul avec sa rage lui avait semblait plutôt innapropriée. Et pourtant, en cet instant elle eut un doute devant le petit qui lui avait répondu d'une politesse si timide.

Dumbledore avait-il trouvé le sort permettant de transformer un démon en un ange?

Elle se mit sa surprise et côté et repoussa ses lunettes rectangulaires sur l'arrête de son nez, emmenant Harry dans le bureau du Directeur, où tant d'enfants avant lui y étaient allés autrefois.

-------

Toc toc.

-Entrez » Fit doucement le vieil homme, sachant d'avance qui allait pénétrer dans son bureau. S'attendant déjà à cris et hurlements -voir silences obstinés-, il se redressa dans son fauteuil avec courage et appréhension alors que la porte boisée s'ouvrait doucement.

-Bonjour, Harry. »Salua Dumbledore d'une voix toujours aussi cordiale et mélodieuse sans faire attention outre mesure à Minerva qui était déjà repartie aprés avoir refermé la porte sans un bruit. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

L'enfant semblait assez perdu. Avait-il bien fait de le laisser seul pendant ces deux jours? Dumbledore avait jugé que ce temps de répit solitaire lui permettrait de prendre conscience de sa situation et de réaliser les tristes faits.

Car en vérité, il devait bien se l'avouer, bien qu'il soit directeur, eut été professeur, et qu'il ait autant d'élève sous sa responsabilité depuis si longtemps, il ne savait guère comment prendre cette enfant _là_. Hormis avec des pincettes, bien sûr.

-Je... je vais... bien? »Répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

La réponse avait sonné comme une interrogation dans le bouche du plus jeune, comme s'il essayait de trouver la bonne réponse à la question.

Un peu à la manière d'un serviteur sombre ayant fait une faute, attendant tête baissé devant son maitre; songea Dumbledore.

Où était donc passé la peste de gamin d'il y avait deux jours?

-Tu es _sûr _que tout va bien, Harry? » Répéta Dumbledore d'un ton inquisiteur tout en fixant de ses yeux bleus glacés l'enfant qui baissait le regard au sol.

Il aurait bien voulu soumettre le gamin à la legilimencie – il cachait peut-être quelque chose?-, mais il gardait résolument les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Et Dumbledore était certain que cela ne tenait pas du hasard. Tom avait dû aussi lui enseigner quelques rudiments d'occlumencie sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement et Albus soupira. Aprés tout, les enfants changeaient tellement vite à cet âge. Qui sait? Seul et abandonné, l'enfant apeuré balisait-il tout simplement sous le coup d'une trop grande tension?

-C'est très bien, Harry. J'éspère ne pas t'avoir trop ennuyé. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

Le directeur accompagna le plus jeune à la porte et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant auquel le petit répondit par un autre plein d'une spontanéïté insouciante.

-----

Aussitôt la porte refermée, le sourire mièvre tomba en une grimace ecoeurrée .Absorbé dans ses pensées, Harry descendit une à une les marches de marbre blanc qui le rameneraient dans le couloir principal.

Que pouvait bien penser Dumbledore en cet instant? Avait-il était dupe de sa comédie touchante?

Difficile à savoir. Il était bien certain de ne pas avoir croisé son regard. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu sonder son esprit de toute évidence, ainsi comment pourrait-il se douter de quoi que ce soit?

Etrangement, cette victoire sonnait bizarrement creuse dans le coeur gangréné et vide de Harry. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Il savait quel en était la raison.

Le fait de devoir rester ici, mis au rang de simple serviteur comme nimporte quel autre mangemort, lui chiffonait la poitrine, lui qui avait toujours été placé à un état supérieur et spécial.

Il aurait pourtant dû se sentir fier de pouvoir ainsi se rendre utile à son père, et pourtant le fait que celui-ci ne se hâta pas de le liberer et le voir à nouveau lui laissait une étrange sensation d'amertume dans la bouche.

Le fait que Rogue ne soit toujours pas puni de la main de Voldemort, l'énervait aussi au plus haut point.

Il se sentait comme... _trahit _en fait.

------

Nagini ne revint pas ponctuellement. Ni même souvent en fait.

Lorsque toutefois elle apparaissait inopinement à travers les fourées, la rencontre avec Harry était brève, rapide, et portait toujours sur l'avancement des choses.

Cela rendait Harry frustré. Personne ne semblait se soucier de lui. De ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

Il se doutait que sa réaction devait être puérile, et pourtant c'était bien le destestable poids de la frustation qui s'était installé lourdement sur son estomac.

Toujours cette.. mission, mission. Cette stupide mission.

Il haissait Dumbledore, Poudlard, le parc, chaque brindille d'herbe qui composait la moindre parcelle de la pelouse sur laquelle il était assis: Tout! Il haïssait profondement cet endroit, cette situation, et surtout le fait que tout le monde s'en moquât, et n'y prêtat pas la plus petite attention.

Et surtout, surtout: il haïssait la _mission_.

Harry en était même venu à maudire secretement Tom pour ce qu'il lui infligeait. Oublierait-il tout si seulement Tom venait à son secours? Probablement : la preuve qu'il l'aimât vraiment effacerait sans aucun doute ces horribles moments d'incertitude qui l'étreignaient continuellement.

D'autant plus qu'il commencait à douter.

S'entendre dire plusieurs fois par jour que Tom était le mal incarné et lui un pauvre être chétif manipulé depuis le début avait de quoi faire douter n'importe qui.

Mais il tentait de se rappeller les mises en garde de Tom à ce sujet, et de ne pas faillir, de rester fort.

Alors, il continuait tant bien que mal à jouer son rôle, convainquant de plus en plus Dumbledore qui semblait croire peu à peu à sa véritable rédemption.

-------

Harry ne réalisat qu'il n'était qu'un pion pour les deux camps environ un mois aprés le premier jour de sa « détention » à Poudlard. Ca avait été un vendredi.

Dumbledore avait été le trouver dehors, prés de l'endroit où il passait habituellement la plus grande partie de ses journée: au pied du vieux saule.

Le vieux directeur lui avait alors exposer à quel point il l'appréciait, lui faisait confiance, l'estimait, -ect-, puis lui avait alors fait une proposition assez amusante:

-Harry. » Avait-il fait très sérieusement « Que penserais-tu de jouer un double rôle pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix au sein du manoir de Lord Voldemort? »

Réprimant sa première surprise, il avait alors pris l'air du malheureux chérubin au centre d'un profond dilemme avec une rapidité de similuation mensengère déconcertante, puis avait demandé finalement du temps pour y réfléchir, considérant à bon escient qu'accepter trop vite provoquerait sûrement la méfiance du plus vieux.

Harry avait trouvé ça très amusant.

Tom lui avait assuré autrefois qu'il l'aimait comme son fils. Aujourd'hui ce n'était rien plus que le rôle d'un vulgaire pion qu'il se découvrait au sein de cette machinerie égoïste entre le Blanc et le Noir.

Dumbledore lui avait juré qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien. Tant qu'à faire autant qu'il soit utile, avaient-ils du penser: une tâche d'espionnage devait être à sa portée.

En clair, Harry comprit qu'il était seul.

Seul au milieu de vautours aux ideaux certes differents, mais qui ne s'éloignaient pas moins de leur vraie nature si similaire: des rapaces prêt à se déchirer la moindre petite parcelle de viande.

Harry avait trouvé ça très amusant, mais aussi répugnant.

Lui, manipulateur? Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait toujours été que le manipulé.

Et ce, d'un côté comme de l'autre bien sûr.

--------

-#Harry!# »

Un sifflement que personne n'aurait perçu à travers le vent bruissant dans les herbes hautes. Un son que personne n'aurait entendu exepté un Fourchelangue.

Harry sursauta. Somnolant à moitié, perdu dans ses idées aux sombres nuages annonciateurs de tempêtes, il avait néanmoins reconnu la voix de Nagini.

-#Nagini!# » S'écria t-il assez heureux alors que le serpent s'enroulait déjà autour de sa poitrine.

Il avait beau broyer du noir à chaque seconde de chaque heure, voir son amie lui faisait véritablement plaisir.

-#Comment avancent les choses?# » Siffla t-elle.

Ah oui, la _mission_ bien sûr... Evidemment.

-#Rien de vraiment neuf, mais les choses avancent. Dumbledore me semble de plus en plus ouvert.# »

Cependant il abstint volontairement de réveler que Dumbledore lui avait proposé un rôle d'agent double. Il aurait voulu se confier à Nagini, mais le devait-il vraiment?

Au demeurant elle raportait tout à Lord Voldemort, et Lord Voldemort l'utilisait comme on envoie un pion se sacrifier inutilement sur l'échiquier pour la cause.

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

Le blanc et le noir engendrent le gris. Tout le monde le sait. Lord Voldemort aurait dû le prévoir.


	8. Chapitre 8

l---------

Le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit (je sais que ca n'excuse pas mon retard -retardissime?-) désolé donc de pas avoir publier plus tôt :s ...

Je voudrais faire un très gros merci à **Zowl, nine, titmo, C Elise, adenoide, Magyar, yaone-kami, Isatis, DiagonAlley, leyya09, kapuis, 666Naku, NEPHERIA, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Flore Jade, lilou, Touraz, et Voldemort Powa .**

Merci vraiment vraiment aux reviewers!

----------

Produisant d'étranges sifflements et crachotements, Nagini fit savoir à son maître qu'elle venait de rentrer. Ca se passait toujours ainsi.

Certains jours, moins souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Tom l'envoyait chercher des nouvelles de Harry. Nagini détestait la sensation du portoloin; et lorsque Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur elle, jamais elle ne sentait prête.

Atterissant toujours à l'exact même endroit, elle glissait alors silencieusement vers les grilles de Poudlard sous lesquelles son corps longiliforme se glissait aisément.

Tom lui avait mainte fois répeté à quel point elle devait être rapide et éviter à tout prix le superflu. L'entrevue était toujours risquée, et Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la supercherie soit découverte et que Dumbledore immunise l'enceinte des serpents.

Nagini se rapellait encore dans sa chaire un jour où, trop longue selon Tom, elle avait pris le temps de consoler Harry. Son Harry, son petit serpent qui lui manquait et qu'elle voyait si désemparé.

Depuis ce jour, les visites à Poudlard ne duraient jamais plus d'une minute. Le Doloris était aussi efficace sur les serpents que sur les humains, elle en avait fait l'expérience.

-#Nagini, te voilà enfin.# » Siffla en retour Lord Voldemort à son serpent le plus fidèle.

Docilement, Nagini parvint jusqu'au trône façonné dans l'ébène, à couleur de ses écailles. Elle glissa lentement jusqu'à l'humain qui fit glisser un doigt sur sa tête plate et triangulaire.

Des fois, elle s'en voulait de se montrer si soumise. Mais qui ne se sentait pas obligé de l'être devant une présence telle que Lord Voldemort? Et qui plus est, quel serpent?

Nagini avait la mémoire fidèle. Et elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle lui devait tout. Au jour d'aujourd'hui elle serait morte depuis longtemps si Tom ne l'avait pas secourue alors qu'elle se trouvait aux portes de la mort.

C'était également le Seigneur de Ténebres qui l'avait pourvu de l'étonnante intelligence surnaturelle dont elle faisait preuve pour une créature de son espèce.

Nagini n'oubliait pas. Voldemort le savait.

-#Eh bien quelles nouvelles, Nagini?# » Demanda t-il alors que son regard fixait un point invisible au delà du monde tangible dans lequel ils se trouvaient..

-#Harry pense que les choses avancent.# » Siffla t-elle prudemment. « #Doucement mais sûrement.# »

-#Bien, c'est très bien..# »

-#D'aprés lui, Dumbledore devient plus ouvert de jour en jour...# » Poursuivit Nagini.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant avant de siffler plus timidement:

-#Puis-je te faire une remarque, Tom?# »

Le Seigneur Noir tourna son visage vers l'animal et hocha la tête, ses yeux à présent fixés sur elle dans une dureté qui portait muettement La mise en garde. _Ne sur-estime pas ta place. _

-#C'est un enfant, Tom. Je ne pense pas qu'il supporte cette solitude imposée. Ne crois tu pas que...# »

La suite de sa question mourut. La dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué l'idée de faire revenir Harry, elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait recevoir de nouveau le Doloris.

Lord Voldemort n'était pas stupide, et il savait que l'enfant risquait de se sentir abandonné et délaissé, pourtant il faisait confiance à Harry.

L'humain parut réfléchir un instant de plus, puis hocha la tête négativement. Nagini sut alors que son objection venait d'être réfutée, et que leur entretien était terminé. Elle glissa lentement vers le sol, et partit se rouler au pied du grand fauteuil. Bien docilement

Voldemort faisait confiance. Nouvelle erreur.

-----------

Deux semaines plus tard

-----------

Severus Rogue fulminait littéralement.

Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il exiger une telle chose? Aprés avoir trahi le camp du Seigneur Sombre d'une façon si explicite, comment Albus pouvait-il supposer un seul instant qu'une comédie parfaitement réalisée pourrait suffir à tromper le tel manipulateur accompli qu'était Lord Voldemort?

Rogue marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs vides, sa cape noire voltigeant dans son sillage. Il venait d'avoir la plus véhémente altercation de sa vie avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore semblait bien décidé à l'envoyer à l'échafaud! Pour qui se prenait-il? L'ordre de Merlin ne lui permettait pas de sacrifier à son aise qui bon lui semblait!

Lui n'avait jamais eut à vivre au sein de la communauté mangermort! Lui ne savait pas ce que c'était... L'ambiance malsaine et glauque du repaire, les continuelles angoisses lors des crises de fureur du Seigneur de Ténèbres... La terrible crainte qui prenait à la gorge lorsqu'Il vous appellait par votre nom, lorsqu'Il posait sur vous son regard dément.

Non, Dumbledore ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Pour lui, seul semblait compter le résultat final. Même s'il ramenait avec lui le gamin -Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il serait sous peu dans leur camp- en prétendant des fariboles, inutile de ses faire des illusions : Voldemort n'en goberait pas un mot et lui infligerait le Doloris si longtemps et si violement qu'il mourrait sous la douleur.

Pourtant Rogue n'était pas un lâche. Non!

Il avait dans sa vie, pris de nombreux risques auxquels plus d'un sorcier ne se serait pas exposés.

Mais ça: non. Tant pis. Si Dumbledore le considérait tout juste bon à prendre des risques et le jugeait parfait pour mourir par hasard à cause d'un plan trop peu paufiné tel un brave petit pion, Severus donnait sa démission.

Toujours aveuglé par la sourde colère qui montait en lui de plus en plus furieusement à l'instar d'un raz-de-marée, il se dirigea vers les cachots, là où il résidait à Poudlard.

Dumbledore voulait l'envoyer à la mort? Très bien.

Rogue se dit que pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne suivrait personne, de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres.

--------

1 demi-heure plus tard

--------

Marchant avec hargne, sa valise ensorcelée le suivant en cahin-caha par la voie des airs, Severus Rogue déambulait dans le château sachant parfaitement où il se rendait: hors de l'école. La rage aveugle qui lui était monté à la tête était à présent redescendue, métamorphosée en une colère froide et décidée.

Severus Rogue ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de faire le choix le plus judicieux de sa vie, mais il allait bientôt le deviner.

--------

Il était temps de faire quelque chose, se répeta Harry pour la énimème fois de la journée. Pire que ça: il était _nécéssaire_ de faire quelque chose. Voilà environ que deux semaines s'étaient écoulées entre le moment présent et le jour où Dumbledore lui avait fait sa proposition d'espionnage.

Harry avait évidemment tout d'abord hésité. Jouer la comédie devant Lord Voldemot était beaucoup trop risqué, et aprés que son cerveau d'enfant l'eut réalisé, il comprit qu'il lui était impossible d'endosser l'agent à facettes multiples dont l'enjoignait plus ou moins le vieux sorcier qui dirigeait l'école devant laquelle il réfléchissait à l'instant même.

Harry se mit à siffler des notes sans suite d'un air absent qui dissimulait sa concentration intense. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et depuis longtemps. S'il continuait d'avantage à faire les mioches pleurnichards et apeurés, Dumbledore allait finir par se douter de quelque chose. L'homme avait beau être un joli cinglé derrière son masque de papi-gateaux, il n'en était pas pour autant idiot.

Fuir. Voilà ce qui l'obsédait. De manière encore plus pressante que dans ses premiers jours de captivité alors qu'il désirait retourner aux côtés du Lord. Il devait partir au plus vite.

Mais n'étant pas de taille contre les barrières de Dumbledore, l'occasion inespérée qu'il attendait semblait de plus en plus improbable.

Tout en maintenant son jeune esprit tête sous l'eau profonde de ses pensées, il se mit à marcher hasardeusement les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, et ses pas le portèrent sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, sous le vieux saule.

Un oiseau siffla une note aiguë.

Harry releva la tête, ses mèches noires balayant son front balafré.

L'oiseau siffla une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait interpellé le dernier des Potter.

Un peu plus au loin, dans l'allée principale, Rogue paraissait hors de lui. Le maître des potions semblait véritablement en rage, et Harry ramarqua qu'une valise le suivait. Il se hatait d'un air furieux dans l'allée, semblant désireux de partir sur le champ.

_Au moins une envie commune_, songea Harry.

Tandis que Rogue se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'arbre sous lequel Harry se trouvait, l'ébauche d'une idée à peine esquissée par sa concience lui effleura l'esprit, aussi douce que l'est le miel aux papilles.

---------

-Severus Rogue. »

Le professeur de potions de Poudlard s'arrêta net. Qui l'avait appelé? Tout plongé dans ses pensées haineuses il ne s'était pas même aperçu de la présence humaine à quelque mètres de lui.

Evidemment, il devinait qui l'avait interpellé -qui d'autre ici?- avant même de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul enfant à Poudlard cet été. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Rogue tourna son regard glacial et fixa le jeune Potter qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche à la fois nonchalante et assurée.

-Severus Rogue... » Répéta Harry Potter sans lâcher des yeux le plus vieux.

Rogue réprima un léger rictus cynique. Il y avait là un charme envoutant, chose surprenante de la part d'une personne encore si jeune. Sa démarche était semblable à celle prédatrice du loup, et Severus reconnut là le Voldemort Junior en lui.

-Oui? »

Sa voix claqua séchemment. Il était pressé, et même un idiot faible d'esprit l'aurait compris immédiatement face à l'austérité de son ton.

Severus regarda l'enfant de son regard le plus dur, le plus froid. Celui-là même qui suffisait à rendre aussi impuissant qu'un chiot nouveau-né le plus courageux des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

L'enfant n'était ni un septième année, ni un Gryffondor, mais la cohabitation avec Lord Voldemort devait avoir laissé des traces car il demanda sans paraître avoir même remarqué le ton ascétique du maître des potions:

-Vous partez? »

-Je pense pas qu'il n'y ait quoique ce soit dans mes affaires qui vous regarde. »

Etait-ce par habitude de vouvoyer ses élèves que le Professeur de Potions s'était adressé ainsi à un enfant de 8 ans ou avait-il perçu l'autre chose qui se cachait derrière l'apparence infantile de son interlocuteur?

-Au contraire, Severus Rogue. » Répondit Harry en sautillant jusqu'à l'homme.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et un rictus ourla ses lèvres. Qu'il l'ait hérité de James Potter ou du grand Voldemort, le gosse possédait un charisme indéniable.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Severus Rogue. » Commença le plus jeune qui s'était alors arrêté. « Tu penses que je suis jeune, et donc par conséquent incapable de comprendre. Mais je sais que toi tu comprends, Severus Rogue. Tu n'es pas stupide, n'est-ce pas? Tout comme moi, tu sais où se trouvent les interêts... »

Si l'homme n'avait pas sentie la curiosité naître, il aurait collé une giffle bien sentie au gamin pour son attitude si désinvolte. Mais il comprenait où il voulait en venir. Et c'était très malin. En tout cas incroyablement malin pour un gosse de 8 ans.

-Tu le sais » Poursuivit Harry inconscient de la gamberge intérieure de l'autre « Bientôt cette génération sera révolue, et alors, mon tour viendra. Que feras-tu? »

Rogue fixa de ses orbe noires les prunelles vertes du fils de son pire ennemi.

-Viens avec moi et alors, je me souviendrais toujours de ta présence d'esprit lorsque c'est moi qui serais sur le trône. » Souffla l'enfant dont les yeux s'allumèrent en un brasier émeraude.

_**Epilogue15 ans après**_

Un mince sourire glissa sur ses lèvres pâles.

Ce soir.

Harry leva ses doigts fins sur la fenêtre devant laquelle il se tenait immobile depuis environ une heure. De l'autre côté de la surface froide: une multitude de goutelettes.

Harry plaça doucement l'éxtrémité de son auriculaire sur l'une des perles, sans que celle-ci n'en soit affectée le moins du monde, protégée par la vitre solide qui les séparaient.

Toujours souriant vaguement, Harry laissa retomber son bras le long du corps, observant les goutelettes cristalines qui dansaient gracieusement par delà le verre.

Certaines glissaient, avec une lenteur contrôlée, de haut en bas, pour aller s'écraser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'autres coulaient et se rejoinaient, formant ainsi une association plus importante et plus résistante.

D'autres encore tenaient bon; seules et vaillantes sur la vitre gelée.

Harry ferma un court instant ses paupières, et son souffle s'écrasa sur la fenêtre, formant instantanément une bulle de buée éphémère.

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel gris. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire indéchiffrable. La pluie tombait comme des cordes.

Ce soir.

Trois coups secs le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

-Entrez » Fit le jeune homme brun.

Sans un seul grincement de gonds, la porte s'ouvrit laissant la silhouette d'un jeune homme dinguingandé se découper par delà l'ombre du salon.

-Ronald Weasley. » Fit Harry tandis que ses yeux verts au regard incalculable se posaient sur le jeune homme roux.

Le plus jeune des frères Weasley, plus connu en tant que « Ron » ou même en tant que l'un des principaux leaders du mouvement généré par Harry Potter, s'avança dans la pièce.

Harry Potter l'observa de la tête au pieds. Sans avoir l'air de bienveillance paternel d'Albus Dumbledore ni l'aura de puissance de Lord Voldemort, Harry inspirait un sentiment de respect melé à la crainte.

Harry souriait. Harry sourait toujours. Du moins, depuis que Harry s'était envolé de ses propres ailes, le sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Et paradoxalement, c'était ce sourire qui flanquait à Ron le plus la frousse. _Son_ sourire.

Ce n'était pas un sourire serein, ni un sourire tendre, ou même ou sourire méchant: en bref ce n'était pas un sourire exprimant un sentiment clair et précis. Qui aurait sourit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à une confrontation à la mort contre le plus grand mage Noir ayant jamais vécu? Certainement pas lui. Mais Harry Potter, si.

-Tout est prêt? » Demanda Harry à Ronald.

Le Weasley hocha la tête affirmativement guettant une réaction qui ne vint pas sur le visage de son alter-ego.

C'était vraiment pour ce soir.

-----------

-HERMIONE ! »

L'attention de Ron concernant son propre combat s'évapora subitement alors qu'il voyait, impuissant, un éclair vert fondre sur sa fiancée qui tournait alors le dos à la menace.

-Protego! »

C'était Draco Malefoy qui avait lancé le charme du bouclier, protégeant ainsi la jeune fille. Ronald le remercia du regard avec toute la gratitude dont il pouvait faire preuve, et remis à nouveau plus de concentration sur Nott qui venait de tenter de le désarmer.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment connu Draco Malfoy durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pourtant, ils avaient le même âge. Mais étant de maisons différentes et de caractères si éloignés, ce n'était que lorsqu'ils avaient rejoins les idéaux d'Harry Potter qu'ils s'étaient connus.

Tout deux acculés par les propres convictions politiques pesantes de leurs familles respectives, ils avaient décidés, chacun de leur côtés de choisir leur propre voie: Harry Potter, qui lui même se disait las des deux opposés.

Ronald en avait eut assez d'entendre sa famille l'intimer de prendre part au fameux « Ordre du Phoenix ». Car comme de nombreuses personnes de son âge, Ron ne croyait plus.

Ni en Dumbledore qui semblait prêt à sacrifier quiquonque dans son obssession à mettre fin aux jours du leader du camp adverse et dont les pertes humaines étaient si élevées que de trop nombreuses familles pleuraient encore aujourd'hui la mort de leur fils et filles.

Ni en Voldemort qui paraissait uniquement motivé par le pouvoir et par la mort qu'il infligeait parfois par simple plaisir semblait-il.

Même si sa famille l'avait aujourd'hui plus ou moins renié, Ron ne regrettait pas. Harry Potter était spécial. Bizarre, étrange, insolite. Effrayant même. Mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux et son sourire prédateur lorsqu'il parlait de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore inspirait la foi.

Ron l''avait donc rejoint, entrainant à sa suite sa fiancée: l'intelligente et remarquable Miss Granger.

Le combat continuait à battre de son plein, quand soudain tout fut comme suspendu. Chacun des combattants s'était soudainement arrêté, et les adversaires comme les alliés ne semblaient alors n'avoir plus conscience que d'une unique chose: la baguette de Harry Potter pointée sous la gorge du Lord Noir désarmé.

Aprés avoir tué le maître du camp de la lumière, alias Albus Dumbledore, à peine quelque jours plus tôt, Harry Potter tuerait-il également celui des ténèbres...?

Jubilant ou inquiet selon les cas, tout les sorciers, -du moins ceux à qui la mort n'avait pas retirée tout interêt-, gardaient les yeux fixés sur les deux personnages.

-#Harry, tu sais que nous pouvons nous arranger. Toi et moi sommes les plus puissants sorciers de ce monde pathétique. Fais le meilleur choix# » Se mit à siffler précipitament Lord Voldemort, les yeux fermés, tandis que derrière lui se tenait le jeune homme qui jadis avait été son fils adoptif et dont aujourd'hui la main droite pointait promesse de mort tout contre sa gorge.

-#Parles-tu Fourchelang pour que personne ne t'entende supplier, ou est-ce pour me rappeller le bon vieux temps?# » Murmurra Harry sans se perturber.

Harry souriait. Il était d'ailleur bien le seul. Il aurait suffit de voir le sourire qu'il arborrait pour perdre à tout jamais l'envie de sourire encore un jour.

Servus Rogue était là dans l'assemblée, comme tout les autres. Aprés avoir parié sur l'ascension du gamin 15 ans plus tôt, il pouvait sans doute se vanter d'être la personne le connaissant le mieux. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ce même sourire.

La toute première avait été dans le bureau de ce cher et décédé Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait que frissonner face à ce visage souriant dont les lèvres murmurraient des sifflements aussi incompréhensibles à ses oreilles qu'effrayants.

-#Tu sais que je vais le faire, n'est-ce-pas?# » Continuait doucement Harry qui sifflait tout bas au creux de l'oreille de son ex-père adoptif. « #Tu as su que tout cela finirait mal dès le jour où tu as compris que Nagini t'avais trahie et qu'elle s'était rangée à mes côtés? Tu as su que tout cela finirait mal. Mal pour toi, bien sûr.# »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit encore. Chacun devait le voir comme un certain dément à l'instant. Peu d'entre eux -sans doute même aucun d'ailleurs- ne savait réellement qui il était : un petit garçon trahi. Ca, pas même l'homme qu'il tenait en garde sous sa baguette ne l'avait compris.

Un petit garçon si en colère qu'il avait passé une année entière de sa vie à chercher les morceaux d'âme de l'homme dont il cherchait si deseperement à prendre la revanche.

-#Au revoir, cher père# » Siffla Harry.

Comment un jour avait-il pu croire que cet homme était bon? Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et lâcha dans un souffle:

-Avada Kedavra »

Alors, sans grâce et sans beauté, Lord Voldemort vint embrasser les pieds de Harry Potter, dans une chute de laquelle il ne se releverait jamais.

--------

Plus tard

--------

Il pleuvait toujours à verse

Harry était dehors.

Il avait tué l'unique personne qui s'était proposé d'être sa famille. Tout comme quelques jours plus tôt il avait tué l'unique personne qui s'était juré par le passé de lui vouloir son propre bien.

_Je suis un tueur_, se dit-il._Un meurtrier._

Ca, il le savait depuis longtemps. Et il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps aussi.

Dumbledore, Voldemort. Morts.

La place était désormais vacante.

Enfin.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Il était gris.

Deux rayons de soleil translucides frappaient les flaques grisâtres sur le sol humide de terre boueuse.

Au loin, un arc-en-ciel s'élevait.

Il ne pleuvait plus.

_**Fin**_

---------

Trop rapide? Pas assez long? Déçus?

J'éspère que non, sincérement. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les fins. Et je déteste écire ce mot : « fin ». Tout seul, en plein milieu d'une ligne, il a l'air completement ridicule.

La fin c'est vraiment chiant. Je trouve ca, trop brusque, trop gnangnan, trop lent, trop ceci pas assez cela. Et je n'oublie pas les review du style: « Et vivement la suite! » (heu mais nan en fait c'est fini là T.T -pardon-pardon-pardon-). Bref.

J'éspère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai adoré écire cette fic (même si je m'en voulait à mort de ne pas pouvoir updater plus rapidement ).

Merci d'avoir lu.

Lulu56

-----------


End file.
